Consequences & Choices
by DTA2013
Summary: Joining the BAU was her dream job. JJ had made her feel welcome so had Garcia. But her private life had become something she feared...Please R&R (Re-Edited)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Thank you for all for telling me what like I have said…I feel they became disjointed so I am taking each one back to the beginning and rewriting them…I have never written fanfiction before my first ever was The art of manipulation….So I just want to thank you for your honesty…. Any way I will shut up now :o).**

**As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds they belong to their rightful owners at CBS… The ideas and OOC however do belong to me….Please as always Read and Review….I do take on board what you say even if it is a criticism **

**This is set around season 2 a few months after Emily joined the team, it will be JJ/Emily pairing as always but a darker theme…**

**Consequences & Choices **

**Monday.**

Emily sat at her desk staring into the abyss; her world had changed in a matter of months. Joining a new team, the BAU. She was where she wanted to be, her dream job. JJ had made her feel welcome so had Garcia. Reid was friendly enough. As for Gideon, Hotch and Morgan they was still making sure they could trust her. However, right now her mind was on her home life and what it had become in the space of a few months.

Yes, she would admit she was, closed off, but she liked to keep people at arm's length, she did not like the team knowing her personal life, and she had been, brought up able to keep the two things completely separate.

Her mother did it so that her family would not be hurt but this being said, Emily normally got hurt. To her she did not really have a great childhood moving from country to country never fitting in. and when she did try to fit in she had gotten pregnant.

She had met Andrew at a bar one night in Boston, they got alone and she had been one a few dates with him, then she move to DC and he came with her, he may not have been happy when he found out she was pregnant, but he stood by her, she just couldn't go through another abortion. So now, she had a four-year-old Sofia. JJ had met her by accident after a hard case.

It was not that Emily had gotten hurt, it had affected her emotionally and JJ being the kind caring person she was. Had turned up on her doorstep that same night and this became the start of the troubles in her personal life.

Andrew had become so jealous that she had a social life now she had friends and someone she could now trust in her life. Sofia had woken the past few night and all she wanted was JJ, not daddy not her but JJ.

I knew deep down she could understand our relationship had begun to break down, the second she saw him hit me, then the nightmares started, my little girl no longer feels safe with him or at home, the one place she should be safe. I wish I knew what to do. If I try and leave will he fight my ever move will he take her from me.

* * *

She had meant to be working on the consults on her desk, but she had been staring at the same file for the past hour, Morgan was watching her carefully, since the first case they worked, together in the woods, he had begun to like her more and trust her.

"Prentiss are you okay?" Morgan asked, noticing that the paper in front of her had not moved in the past hour. And Emily was sat there staring at it as though it would magical write its self.

She did not hear him at first until he appeared next to her "You in there Prentiss?" Morgan asked resting his hand over the file "Huh? Oh yeah I'd love a coffee" Emily said softly. Reid looked over for a second "You're really not with us today are you Prentiss?" Reid said from his desk.

"I am I just really could do with a coffee" she smirked. Morgan looked at her with the mask of concern covering his face, "What's the consult your working on?" he asked trying to work out if she in fact read the file in front of her.

"Not sure yet just opened it" she was so unfocused today and Morgan began to worry "You know maybe a night out let your hair down, maybe find yourself a date would help clear the cobwebs that seem to have appeared in your mind the past week." Emily let out a dry chuckle "The last thing I need is a man, a drink yes but the other a very big No" she smiled at him, as her mind took over again. The team didn't need to know her personal life the two were completely separate, JJ had only met Sofia by chance, turning up one Sunday afternoon after. JJ would admit she was surprised but she also understood that Emily was private.

She had been watching her most of the day as she strolled out of her office into the bullpen "Do you guys actually get any work done? Or has this become a mothers corner" she gave a pointed look at Morgan as she gently rested her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Are you okay Emily" she asked softly, to which Emily let out a small sigh "I will be" she mused not looking up from her desk. "I'll go pour that coffee," Morgan said as he looked between the two of them. He knew they had become close and that they spent a lot of time together, but he hated that Emily kept her self so closed off from them all.

"Emily, you look like you are on another planet, is everything okay at home" JJ had kept her voice low so no one would hear, Emily shrugged her reply "Nightmares" JJ frowned "Again?" JJ knew she was not talking about her but Sofia, Emily nodded.

How could she they were friends, but Sofia have fallen in love with her and Emily couldn't help but smile the four year old worshipped the ground JJ walked on, they had spent so much time together. Going to the park, and the funfair in town.

However, could she really do this job and be a single parent? That was the biggest question on her mind. Yes, she had the means to hire someone to help on a full time basis but did she want another person coming in to her home.

Morgan made his way back over placing the coffee next to her "Prentiss, maybe you should take the day and just go home and relax, you don't seem yourself" he said kindly. "I am fine thanks and really should I be happy looking at a file where a child has been beaten to death all because he didn't clean his room?" her voice laden with hate as she spoke.

Morgan took a step back slightly "Oh, well if you need anything I will just be at my desk" he did not know Emily enough yet but even he could tell she was pissed off. He settled back down at his desk, though he could not help but keep his eye on her.

'**Babygirl, fancy drinks tonight Prentiss looks like she could do with some cheering up' **he smiled hitting send **'what's wrong with my dark haired brunette? And I will ask JJ, x'** she replied back **'no clue she just seems on another planet today'**

By the end of the day, they had all agreed that they would go for drinks and now it was just a case of getting Prentiss to join them. "So Prentiss, are you coming to the bar for a drink?" Morgan asked as she cleared her things away. "I could use a drink," Emily admitted but not fully agreeing to go.

"So my beauties are you ready?" came the bright bubbly voice of Garcia, "Emily you are coming with us, I promise I will behave this time" she grinned. Emily sighed slightly part of her wanted to avoid home, but her daughter was there and with everything that had been going on she was worried. However, the soft hand that rested on her back sent a slight comfort to her "One drink won't do any harm" JJ said softly.

* * *

It had felt good to go out with the team even if it was only for an hour; slowly she turned the key in the door, hoping that Andrew had gone to bed. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Andrew greeted her in the hallway. Emily bit her lip slightly "Had to catch up on my paperwork" she shrugged


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Monday Night**

Slowly she turned the key in the door, hoping that Andrew had gone to bed. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Andrew greeted her in the hallway. Emily bit her lip slightly "Had to catch up on my paperwork" she shrugged

"She wants that JJ again, I don't want that little blonde tart near her or you again," he hollered at her. Emily took a deep breathe in as she spoke firmly "I work with her, she is my friend what the hell is your problem" Emily fired back.

She knew she should not have but she had, had enough it had been going on too long. "Are you surprise she wants JJ, all she hears is us fighting, she is a scared child, can you not get that threw your thick mind."

She knew saying that might have set him off, but she had come to the end she was sore and tired, her body aching for each punch and kick he gave her. And if it was not physical abuse, it was mental.

She berated herself every day for not fighting back, but how could she her child was in this house, what if she fought back and he had turned his anger towards her. That thought alone was the only one reason she stood there and took it.

Sofia stood in the doorway watching as her daddy hurt her mommy again, the tears rolled down her cheeks. Emily caught sight of her begging she would move and go in to her room praying for her not to speak. The look in Sofia's eyes broke her heart big brown chocolate eyes watched her in fear. Emily had seen that look of fear every day at work. However, at home it ripped at the core of her soul.

Sofia watched on as the horror unfolded before her. The silent tears, rolling down her face. Emily closed her eyes slightly as she watched Sofia run away, Emily caught her breath as another blow came. However, this time she was angry her daughter was terrified. She began to find her strength.

This was it was ending tonight. It wasn't the first time he had hit her, but now she was sure as hell it was going to be the last "And as for my friends they have nothing to do with you what so ever" she glared dangerously at him as he went to strike her again.

"I want you to leave Andrew I cannot carry on like this, we are just not working" holding back the tears and hurt she had building inside her "You want me to what leave!" his voice aimed along angry to vile, she stood her ground.

"I will give you some money just leave, before I call the police" she gripped her stomach as his foot made contact with her. It was in that moment she finally snapped "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE" she yelled.

"NOW Andrew" she just prayed he would leave, she wanted to curl up and cry her heart out. She was tired waking two or three time when Sofia had screamed in her sleep. "You want her don't you" he sneered, Emily looked at him puzzled for a moment "I want you out of my house that is what I want" she held his eyes in hers.

How could she have stayed with him for so long? She had fallen out of love with him the second she got pregnant. He never wanted Sofia but Emily refused to terminate or have her adopted out. She loved her daughter and right now, she wanted him gone. He watched her for a moment "Andrew I will put some money into your bank, just please go. I cannot do this anymore; I cannot allow this anymore it is not just me your hurting. It is our daughter you are hurting." She said firmly

It was in her saying that, which something clicked with him "Fine, I will go but this isn't over Emily." He warned. He had packed his belonging up.

Once the locks and chain, had been placed, and she knew he was not coming back, at least not tonight. She now had the task of finding Sofia, before she could even think of anything else. "Sofia darling, you can come out now, it's safe I promise" Emily kept her voice calm and soft, as she slowly walked the stairs towards her bedroom. The soft sniffs and cries could be, heard coming from the closet.

Emily's heart broke "Darling come here please" her voice sounded sad "mommy" her small voice whispered through the door "Come on darling no need to be scared it is just me" slowly a very shy and frightened Sofia opened the door, her eyes were wide as she scanned the room before settling on her mother.

She ran into her waiting arms, her face hiding in her hair as Emily soothed her humming softly in her throat "I've got you darling, I've got you" Emily cooed softly. Once the tears had faded and Emily had dried her red cheeks she smiled warmly at her, "Shall we get pizza for dinner" Sofia nodded before the words fell from her lips "JJ?" Emily smiled, "Not tonight darling"

The sheer thought of JJ seeing her like this made her panic, she could not handle anyone knowing about this right now she needed to sort things out things for herself. She thought they would look at her different knowing she allowed this to happen. Allowed her child to be scared. And that was after she dropped the bombshell on them that she has a daughter. Right now, the only thing Emily wanted to deal with was Sofia and getting a bath to ease her body.

"So what pizza shall we get?" Emily asked, though she knew the answer "Ham pinaple" Emily chuckled, though she spoke extremely well for her age, some words she wasn't able to form. "Then that is what we shall order" "garlick bread?" Sofia questioned, Emily nodded as she placed the order.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Crazy Heart…I think I now need to put warnings just for you because you now tell me you don't like Emily getting hurt ***BIG WARNING*** I forgot to say it before sorry ;o)**

**Tuesday**

Emily arrived at work slightly late that morning, she had not had much sleep, and Sofia had woken up a few times. Morgan smile "Rough night Prentiss?" he smirked "Something like that" Emily shrugged it off walking to her desk, she couldn't handle being her normal joking self today, she wanted to be left alone to do her job and also to think about what she was going to do.

She winced slightly as she leaned forward to grab the latest file. "Whoa, are you sure you didn't overdo it last night" Morgan teased making kissing sounds with his lips. Emily glared at him "No" she snapped. He looked at JJ who stopped mid-step hearing her snap at Morgan.

Emily never snaps and she never snaps at her partner those two could spend all day winding each other up. And when they had enough of turning on each other, they would gang up on Reid. Morgan looked at JJ, she could see the hurt in his eyes as she walked over "Morning Emily, I got you your coffee" JJ smiled "Yeah thanks" Emily said slightly cold towards her.

She looked at Morgan and then back at Emily, seeing the brunette had not even looked up she had her nose in the consult, she gave a weak smile to Morgan before making her way to her office. Morgan groaned slightly as he whispered to himself "This is going to be a long day."

JJ watched her through the window, she had not moved, she had not got up in the past two hours for a fresh coffee this was not the Emily she had come to know and for even Morgan and Reid to give her a wide berth she knew something was seriously wrong. **'Hey kitten, what's wrong with my brooding profiler? G x' **JJ sighed softly reading the message before firing back **'No clue, she is snapping, hasn't moved Morgan even seems scared of her right now. WORRIED JayeJ x' **

JJ walked down into the bullpen hoping that her mood had improved since this morning "You fancy joining me for lunch Emily?" JJ said carefully as she rested her hand on her shoulder. Emily flinched closing her eyes "What?" she tried to act as though JJ had made her jump. The truth was everyone noticed, Emily did not jump it took a heck of a lot for her to be even scared. "Sorry" JJ said softly moving slightly away from her "What did you want?" Emily asked still not looking up from her desk

"Lunch are you coming?" She tried again, at this point she knew she would be blown off "Not hungry, thanks" she mumbled her reply. "Well you know where we will be if you change your mind" JJ said gripping Morgan and Reid and walking our "Ring Garcia and tell her were we are" JJ said while they waited for the elevator to arrive.

* * *

"What, no Emily?" she questioned, out of everyone Emily had the biggest appetite out of them all. JJ gave a weak smile. "Something is up with her, you should have heard how she spoke to me and JJ," Morgan said. "She could just be on her menstrual cycle," Reid said somewhat cheerfully. JJ looked at him "Spence, Emily is more placid than most when she is on her period," she defended her slightly. Morgan laughed "Unless she has to chase an unsub and then it just looks as though she wants to kill them, and without using her gun" Morgan smirked "Is that what that look is in her eyes?" Reid asked slightly confused "The one of sheer evil, yes" Morgan winked as the girls groaned, "Not all women are animals when they have their monthlies" they both glared at him.

"There again she hasn't drunk her normal amount of coffee today, so that might have something to do with it" Garcia commented, "Your spying on us again!" Morgan glared "No I call it looking after my family, I like to make sure your all safe and well" she beamed "Why would you even need to check that? We sit in a building that has over a thousand guns in it and that is not including the guns that we carry, or if like some Agents who can carry up to three guns at any one time" Reid asked slightly confused "Reid she just wants to check Morgan out and is using that as her reason" JJ winked.

* * *

"She hasn't moved" Morgan whispered as they walked back in, JJ sighed as they walked over "Emily, you want a fresh coffee?" JJ asked, Emily did not reply as she looked intently at the file in front of her. "You don't think she is pregnant do you?" Reid ask causing Morgan to look at him in shock "I doubt it kid and don't say that too loud she still has her gun"

JJ tried again, placing her hand on her shoulder, Emily flinched again causing her to wince in pain "Are you trying to give me a heart attack today Agent Jareau?" Emily said looking at her for the first time. "Sorry, I just asking if you want a coffee" JJ said taken aback slightly Emily never called her that even Morgan looked over at her shaking his head. "No thank you" Emily didn't mean to be so abrupt with her but right now she was just trying to work everything out in her head and hoping he wouldn't be their again tonight.

JJ walked away they all felt it best to leave her alone, no one had seen her like this they were worried slightly but they just put it down to her being tired. The Emily they knew was guarded but kind, wicked sense of humor and always looked out for them. However, this in front of them was not, she was abrupt and if Morgan had to guess highly pissed off.

* * *

Tuesday Evening

Emily had picked Sofia up from the sitters she smiled as they walked up to the door "Go straight to your room and get changed and washed and I'll make a start on dinner" Emily said softly as she opened the door. "Okay mommy" Sofia said running straight up the stairs.

Emily put her bag and gun away safely before making her way into the kitchen "What the hell are you doing here" Emily scowled "I told you last night this wasn't over" Andrew warned "I distinctly remember telling you to leave and get out" Emily growled at him "This is my house as well and that is my daughter to" Emily scoffed "Now she's your daughter,"

Sofia stopped at the top of the stairs hearing the raised voices again she held onto the banister crying as she heard the harsh slapping sound in the kitchen. She looked at Emily's phone that as she held down a button on it not knowing it was in fact ringing someone as the shouting increased.

JJ was slightly puzzled when she saw the caller id on her phone, Emily had been snapping at them all day, she was in two minds if she should answer or not, but the professional side of her took over as she answered "Emily, what's wrong?" silence… "Emily?" JJ called again double-checking that she had answered it "mommy," Sofia sobbed watching on in horror. JJ frowned into the phone "Sofia?" she waited for someone to reply.

"I told you to leave," Emily shouted "This is your fault Emily you brought all this on yourself" Andrew shouted back "If she hadn't have come round here we would have been fine. BUT YOU LIKE HER!" his voice raising more and more. Emily looked into his eyes as he pinned her against the wall "You do not know what you are talking about, get off me and get the hell out" Emily half screamed as the pain began to get too much.

JJ listened in shock on the phone, unsure if to go around or not she didn't know if her being there would make them argue more, she could hear Sofia sobbing and calling for her mommy and it broke her heart, the little girl had touched her and she loved her too bits as well. "Daddy stop" Sofia sobbed "mommy" the sobbed out cries of Sofia were ripping at her heart. Surely, Emily would not act like this in front of her; she loved and protected Sofia so much. However, all JJ could hear were Sofia crying, Emily, and Andrew shouting. She frowned when she heard a loud bang slamming on the brakes in her car. As Sofia screamed, "MOMMY!" JJ knew that type of scream it was a scream built on terror and fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Just want to say thank you for the reviews and those whom are following this story…. :o) **

**Tuesday Evening**

JJ sat there for a moment the screams running around in her mind. The slamming of what sounded like the door, the sobs that were coming from Sofia. Part of her wanted to hang up the other part of her needed to leave the phone call on so she could hear. Her mind raced if she went on her own she could put herself in danger, but she could not get that sound out of her mind. As the tears slowly ran down her face, she made the heart-breaking decision to hang the phone up.

"Mommy," Sofia sobbed making her way down the stairs. Emily lay on the floor curled up in pain. "darling I'm okay" Emily tried to gasp as the pain emanated inside her, she felt sick, Sofia brushed the hair out of her face as she looked at her tears streaming down her face "mommy hurt" she sobbed as she curled up on the floor next to her. Emily ran her fingers through Sofia's hair gently trying to give her some comfort "Shh, darling mommy will be okay" she knew she was in pain but seeing her daughter and the fear and pain in her eyes she tried to hide how much she was hurting.

JJ sat there taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down, she knew she needed to get to Emily's every part of her body screamed at her to move, but she was frozen. If she went on her, own she could either help or be in danger herself. If she rung Hotch he would not be able to help because of Jack. Gideon would be of help but she knew Emily would be pissed. Reid, well he was Reid not much defence there yet he was still young and unsure of himself sometimes and slightly emotionally. And then there was Morgan, her partner kind caring though he could be like a bull in a china shop, but he would protect them both and Sofia she took a breath as she picked her phone up, praying he hadn't had a drink.

She waited patiently for the phone to be picked up though her voice was whispering "pick up, pick up, come one Derek pick up the phone." she chanted softly, it seemed to ring for every and JJ was worried he was drunk asleep or doing something else, and that she didn't even want to think about. The voice on the other end pulled her from her thoughts, though she did not fully manage to reply as the voice shocked her on the other end for a moment. "Hey sweet cheeks what can we do for you?" JJ flashed her phone to her face checking she had in fact rung Morgan "Is Morgan there?" she tried to keep her voice calm, but Garcia knew the tone she used it was filled with panic and worry.

"Sure he is just in the bathroom." JJ closed her eyes at the image that just flashed in her mind "Garcia it is important go and take the phone to him, I need him" JJ's voice brooked no room for question. Garcia knocked on the door placing her hands over her eyes as Morgan half yelled at her. "What the hell" Garcia blushed slightly "JJ, important and nice buns" Garcia smirked slightly. You could almost hear JJ roll her eyes down the phone. "JJ what's wrong" JJ let a slight sigh out "Please tell me you have clothes on" Morgan looked down and shrugged "Does a towel count?"

"No" JJ scoffed slightly before remembering why she had phoned him "Morgan, get dressed and meet me at Emily's please." Morgan laughed slightly "After the way she spoke today, do we have a death wish?" he mocked slightly as JJ's temper came out. "Look Morgan, I know she had been offhanded today but there is something wrong and I know something has happened" she tried to stay calm though she knew she had snapped at him.

"Whoa, JJ how can you know that and take a breath where are you?" JJ sighed softly "About 10 minutes from mine and 15 from Emily's, Derek she is in trouble please" though she could fully understand his reluctance to go, they all knew despite Emily's calm and loving nature towards them that she had a temper and was more stubborn than a mule but she needed him. Morgan frowned into the phone placing his clothes on. No one called him Derek only Hotch did when Derek's temper was out of control "JJ I need her address I will meet you there." He said softly he could tell she was worried about something as he threw his clothes on.

"Morgan what's going on?" Garcia asked as he came out the bathroom, "I got to meet JJ at Emily's and no I don't know why" Garcia swallowed "I'm coming with you" he raised his eyebrow "No, you stay here she has been in a strange mood all day, so god knows what she is going to be like when we get there."

"Derek Morgan she is my friend and I am coming with you and if she wants to scream at me for that then fine, but don't you dare keep me in the dark we are a family" Garcia said her voice firm but coated with hurt and worry. Emily never asked for help in the months they had known her, Garcia had even gone as far as to nickname her as the dark haired brooding profiler "okay but you stay outside until we know what's gone on" Morgan said as she locked the front door.

* * *

JJ tapped the steering wheel as she waited for Morgan to arrive he eyes flashing at Emily's home, she wanted to go straight up there but she knew she needed to wait, she got out the car pacing slightly. Morgan pulled up shortly after she glared at Garcia as Morgan shrugged "What's going on" he asked as he walked over to a now fiery blonde. "I have no clue, just look phone call a lot hell of a lot of screaming and shouting and crying" Morgan frowned "And she hasn't told you what's going on?" he looked at her puzzled "She didn't ring me, her daughter did. Now please can we just get in there" JJ's eyes were wide with panic and worry as they made their way up "You know she is going to be pissed "I can deal with that. Garcia just stay here please," JJ, pleaded.

She loved Garcia she was her best friend, but they were going into a house which none of them knew what laid behind the door. JJ knocked on the door, Morgan listened for a second hearing the soft cries. The sound of a child's voice could be heard and he could hear the panic and fright in it "Mommy please wake up Mommy," Sofia cried out. "How old is the kid," he asked looking at JJ "Four" JJ said knocking on the door "Sofia it's JJ can you open the door sweetheart" JJ voice was calm and soft.

"Sofia please sweetheart, where's mommy?" JJ tried to coax her; the last thing she wanted was to break the door down "You think it could be unlocked?" Morgan asked softly as to not scare the child any more "Give it a try, but Emily normally keeps it locked" JJ said as he tried the handle. Morgan and JJ both pulled their guns out as they walked in as JJ called out again "Sofia, where are you sweetheart" JJ said softly. Sofia could here JJ but she did not want to leave Emily who was, now passed out on the floor.

"Sofia please come here" JJ said softly, a small child came shyly out of the kitchen, JJ's heart broke at the shaking form, Morgan eyes went wide as he spotted the blood on her. "Where's mommy?" JJ asked, Sofia pointed towards the kitchen as Morgan looked at JJ "Is anyone else here sweetheart" Sofia shook her head as Morgan made his way to the kitchen. "Come here baby, Morgan is just going to check on mommy" the words came out in a sob "Mommy wont wake up" JJ's eyes went wide as she looked at Morgan.

Sofia ran into JJ's arms crying into her neck as JJ picked her up "Garcia its safe" JJ said softly rubbing Sofia's back gently "JJ." Garcia went to speak but Morgan's voice made her panic more. "JJ we need a medic" Morgan knelt at her side, as he tried to locate where the blood was coming from as he spoke to her "Emily, can you hear me" he checked her pulse as he heard JJ speak on the phone. "Prentiss, what the hell happened?" he whispered to the unconscious form in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I don't have any medical knowledge on what I have found online so I will say sorry if they are incorrect…But feel free to tell me so I can correct it please…And thanks again for the reviews and to those whom are following this story..**

**Thank you for the reviews :o) **

**Late Tuesday Night**

"JJ were are the medics" Morgan yelled "Five minutes out" JJ replied, "Garcia can you" she looked down at Sofia who had JJ in a death grip "Why didn't we know about her?" Garcia asked softly "Wasn't my place to say anything, Sofia can you go to Garcia please, I need to check on mommy" JJ said softly, Sofia held on tighter "No," she sobbed. "I need some help in here," Morgan shouted again.

He was having trouble locating the bleeding as he looked at her injuries "Jeeze Prentiss, why didn't you tell us" he whispered softly, Garcia pried Sofia off JJ so she could go and help Morgan. JJ couldn't help but gasp as she walked into the kitchen "My god" Morgan looked at her "JJ, I need you, don't freak out on me please"

Emily laid unconscious on the ground, her lip bleeding slightly and a larger pool of blood that looked to becoming from her lower back or head, the small footprints of blood from where Sofia had walked and a smug pattern from her curling up next to her, made them both want to be sick, her neck had the defined imprint of someone hands.

JJ looked at Morgan "This looks like a crime scene" she whispered kneeling down next to him. He nodded "JJ I need to stop this bleeding," JJ nodded handing him some clean towels that were on the side unit. "Where are those medics?" JJ muttered as the soft cries of Sofia could be heard. "Garcia take Sofia into her bedroom and get her changed please" JJ asked softly "JJ how bad is it?" Garcia asked "Bad Pen" JJ said sadly looking back at Emily.

"How is her pulse?" JJ asked as she started to check for other injuries. "Weak but still there" he mumbled as he applied pressure to the back of her head. JJ heaved as she opened her blouse slightly "Is that what I think it is," she mumbled. A black bruise with the defined outlines of a shoe print embedded on her torso "I think I'm going to be sick" JJ muttered as they tried to take in her injuries.

"Thank god" Morgan whispered as the distant sounds of the medics pulling up outside distracted him "JJ go and show them in" he said holding back his own tears. Garcia had managed to change Sofia and check her for any signs of injuries she breathed a soft sigh of relief as there was not a mark on her "Right Sofia shall we go back downstairs" Sofia nodded "I want mommy" Garcia's heart broke at the sound of her voice. "I know you do, but people are here to help mommy" Garcia scooped her up into her arms as they began to make their way downstairs.

She looked at JJ her eyes where sad and slightly scared "How's she doing" she asked softly as JJ shook her head "JJ" Sofia shouted, "Come here my sweet girl," JJ whispered taking her off Garcia. "I need to ring Hotch," Morgan said leaving the medic to help Emily on to the gurney. Sofia wrapped herself into JJ hiding her face into her neck, JJ playing with her hair trying to comfort her. Morgan looked at the child and then back to JJ "Why the hell didn't we know." JJ could hear the hurt in his voice as his eyes fell on to Sofia "You know how private she is" JJ tried.

"Private, you don't just hide a kid, not from us not from the team. Why the hell doesn't she trust us" Sofia cried more as Morgan's voice raised slightly "Morgan not here not in front of her, do you not think she has seen and heard enough tonight and if you want answers you will have to see Emily about them" JJ said sharply "Why did you know?" JJ knew he was hurt but she respected Emily for her privacy. "I turned up after a case to check on her and this little angel was wrapped around her legs when she answered the door" she glared slightly warning him to leave it.

"Are you ringing Hotch or shall I?" JJ said trying to calm herself and Sofia down as they wheeled Emily out "JJ take her with Emily, I don't want her alone, I will ring Hotch and see what he wants to do. Local or us" JJ nodded "Garcia you coming with me?" JJ asked out of all of them things affected Garcia more; the team was the only family she had. She looked at Morgan who smiled and nodded "You don't need to be here babygirl."

* * *

Morgan wanted to wash the blood off him but he knew he shouldn't "Hotch," Hotch answered his phone his voice full of sleep "Its Prentiss Hotch, she's been attacked, her house looks like a god damn crime scene" Hotch fully woke up as he rushed to get dressed while still talking to Morgan "Where is she," he asked "On her way to hospital with JJ, Hotch you need to see this" Hotch could hear the worry in his voice "Stay there I won't belong, and Morgan ring the locals" Morgan sighed closing the phone off. JJ carefully got Sofia in the car sitting next to Garcia, as they followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Emily had made JJ her medical appointee months ago due to the nature of the job and if she was honest, she did not trust Andrew too many things had happened since she joined the BAU. Before she had even started there she was warned not to say anything about Sofia, the mental abuse had been going on that long Emily herself could not say when it had first started. And when JJ had turned up at her home that was when he began to hit her, he hated the fact she had friends, he hated the fact they had a child. He only played nice with her when he was in company hence Emily always had a sitter for her, and Sofia only got dropped back home an hour before she returned from work.

* * *

They rushed her straight into the resuscitation room, as they wired her up to different machines, her pulse was very weak and she had lost a lot of blood as they started a blood transfusion. Garcia and JJ had pulled up not long after as they spoke to the nurses, Sofia had cried herself to sleep and was now resting against JJ. "Can you tell us what is going on please?" JJ asked trying to keep her voice calm, though every fibre in her body was screaming, the sick feeling growing more and more in the pit of her stomach as the nurse spoke.

"They have taken her down to x-ray and for a CT, is there any information you can give us to how she came by so many injuries?" the nurse questioned "Some are from our job but the others I really couldn't tell you, her daughter rung me and all I heard was a lot of shouting" JJ said pulling Sofia closer to her "I don't even think she knew she had rung me."

* * *

Morgan rang the locals while he waited for Hotch to arrive, he had rung the rest of the team and now Gideon was on his way to her house and Reid was sent to the hospital, despite how much he wanted to be with them his anger boiled. This was his partner and best friend, he thought he knew her and now he had learnt she had this whole other life. That none of them were a part of. Hotch arrived before the locals, is breathe hitched as he walked into the kitchen, but as always he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"Morgan," his voice soft but full of anger as Morgan turned looking at him "What the hell happened?" he asked looking at the blood over his clothes before his eyes fell to the pool that laid on the floor. "We don't know, JJ got a phone call she heard a lot of screaming and shouting and we found her like this" his eyes where laced with tears as he spoke "She has a daughter Hotch, how the hell didn't we know?" his voice full of emotion as he looked at the now drying blood that had soaked into his clothes.

"She has a daughter?" Hotch asked his voice fully of surprise. "Yeah a four year old, JJ knew, why would she keep that from us," he asked, Hotch could tell he was hurt, but before he was able to speak the firm, voice of Gideon broke through the room. "How bad is she?" he asked looking at the scene in front of him. Morgan looked at them both "It didn't look good, she was unconscious when we arrived" Morgan spoke as the locals came in. Morgan gave his statement as they asked to be kept informed; right now, they all wanted to be at the hospital instead of the bloody crime scene.

* * *

They had rushed Emily into surgery as the CT had shown an extradural hematoma, which needed to remove the mass and reduce the pressure it was putting on her brain. Three of her lower ribs were broken; damage to her windpipe that they hoped would heal on its own. They had placed her on a ventilator to help her breathe. The drilled two burr holes to release the pressure that was building on her brain, before noting down all her injuries. "We are losing her," The surgeon shouted as the machines began to buzz loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Early Hours Wednesday Morning**

the rest of the team arrived a few hours later, "Emily has been in surgery for over two hours and still no word" JJ said softly as Hotch's eyes fell onto Sofia "JJ we need to ask her some questions" JJ sighed as she looked sadly at the small child in her arms. "Can we just give her a little longer?" JJ pleaded knowing that she really should wake her.

JJ had heard Sofia shouting at her daddy to stop, but JJ didn't think he was capable, half of her hoped that they had walked in on a robbery, but she knew she would have to wait to find out, the picture of Emily laid in a pool of blood haunted her as she looked down at Sofia. "JJ the sooner we find out what happened the sooner we can find the person responsible for this," he said kindly, like JJ, he didn't want to wake her, he was a father himself and if his child witnessed anything like she had his heart would break. However, his heart was breaking now.

None of them had heard any news about Emily, Garcia was now wrapped in Morgan's arms sobbing, and the look on Sofia's face was haunting her. JJ took a deep breath as she spoke softly "Sofia, sweetheart I need you to wake up baby" JJ ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to wake her. "Mommy" she whispered in a soft voice "Shh, my sweet girl, mommy is with the doctor" JJ said calmly. Hotch's eyes soften as Sofia started to wake up. Her eyes wide and scared as she looked at all the men in the room.

She gripped JJ as her body trembled against her, her face hiding back into JJ's neck as she spoke softly "Sofia, these are our friends they are here to help mommy" a soft sob ripped from Sofia's chest, before she turned to look at them she took in the man in front of her. Hotch smiled softly at her as she looked at him. She was the double of Emily; her soft deep chocolate eyes were full of fear and panic as she stared into his. "My name is Hotch," he said softly. Sofia nodded "Mommy's boss?" she asked, Hotch smiled "Yes I am, and this is Gideon" he said as Gideon kneeled in front of her next to Hotch.

"I want mommy" her eyes pleaded with them both, their hearts broke for her and for Emily and they knew the questions were going to be hard for her but still they needed to ask "Sofia I need to ask you some questions okay?" Hotch said, Sofia curled against JJ more as she nodded. JJ kissed her head wrapping her arms tighter in hope of making her feel safe.

"Do you know the person who hurt mommy?" Hotch watched as a mass of panic lit her eyes, the tears welling in her eyes as she nodded against JJ "Can you tell us who he is?" Hotch asked, Sofia shook her head, she was scared she did not want to get in trouble and her daddy now frightened her, she had seen every beating Emily had taken, heard every word he had spoken. Her body trembled violently against JJ. "Sofia, can you tell me, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" JJ said softly.

They all broke their hearts as she spoke to JJ "Mommy left me she promsed" JJ could feel her own tears forming in her eyes as she spoke "Mommy hasn't left you, she is with the doctors and they will make her all better, my sweet girl" she tried to reassure her. Sofia nodded slightly as her voice trembled "Daadddyy" she managed to stumble out. JJ's eyes went wide as she looked down at her "Daddy?" she nodded "He been hurting mommy" their hearts broke. Morgan's voice raised slightly "That sick son..." Hotch cut him off as he looked at him "Morgan" he warned, his voice causing Sofia to panic slightly as she screamed for her "Mommy!" "Shh, I've got you" her voice was a comfort as she clung more to JJ.

"JJ a word please" Hotch said, she looked down at Sofia, she didn't want to let her go as she looked at Hotch "JJ" he knew her reluctances to leave her but he needed to talk to her away from Sofia, so she wasn't more scared than she was. JJ pulled away from Sofia slightly so she could look at her "Can you go to Garcia, while I just go and talk to Hotch" Sofia shook her head, she trusted JJ, she knew JJ everyone else were strangers to her, though she knew their names, she still didn't want to leave the safety of JJ's arms.

JJ sighed softly "Would you like Garcia and Morgan to take you for a nice chocolate milkshake" she smiled softly, as Sofia's eyes fell on Morgan. "You helped mommy" he smiled kindly at her "I did." Sofia frowned slightly "Mommy's parter" she knew who he was because Emily and JJ had told her all about the team. Describing each one of them too her. "I am and I look after your mommy when we go to work" she nodded as he walked closer "Will you go with Morgan?" JJ asked. Sofia nodded her sad eyes falling on him.

Once Morgan and Garcia left the room Hotch spoke "Do you know who he is JJ?" "I do but I only know him as Andrew, Hotch I had no idea this was happening. Sofia has been having nightmares and I know Emily hasn't slept much in the last month" Hotch nodded "I think it may have been going on for months" JJ said as the tears rolled down her cheek "Do you know his last name?" Gideon asked. "No, but I am sure there will be information at Emily's, Gideon he isn't a nice guy, I always get a bad vibe off him" JJ admitted.

* * *

The soft knock on the door broke them from their thoughts and conversation. "I'll just go and make a phone call" Gideon said, opening the door as the doctor walked in. "Jennifer Jareau?" he asked, she could see the worry on his face as she spoke. "How is she?" he sighed softly closing the door behind him "Can I have a word in private please." JJ gave a soft smile "You can speak in front of us all, this is our boss" JJ said looking at Hotch.

He gave a small smile but it is not a happy one "the CT showed an extradural hematoma, which needed to remove, as it was putting pressure her brain. Three of her lower ribs have been broken and damage to her windpipe. We have placed her in a medical induced coma for the time being. To allow her body to recover, it was touch and go and the next 24 hours are going to be critical. She will be closely monitored. We have taken photos of all the injuries she has sustained as I am sure the police are involved" Hotch chuckled "She is an FBI agent, so yes they are" the doctor smiled at them. "Do you have any idea what happened to Miss Prentiss, as it will help with her treatment if we had an idea?" he said kindly. JJ gave a weak smile unable to form words as Hotch spoke "We have spoken to her daughter and it seems she has been in an abusive relationship for some time" the doctor nodded "I know this maybe unprofessional but please find the bastard, the amount of injuries she has, have happened over a good few weeks"

Hotch nodded "We will get him don't worry about that" he smirked. JJ spoke softly "Can we see her please?" the doctor nodded. "I can only allow you to see her right now, since you are her appointee. She has a lot of injuries so you need to prepare yourself." JJ nodded, she knew Emily was going to look bad, though the image of how they found her. "I know, but I need to be able to tell her daughter she's okay," JJ said softly.

* * *

"Follow me" he smiled kindly as he guided her up to the ICU. "There are a lot of wire and machines helping her right now, she lost a lot of blood which made her arrest for a short time.," JJ stopped and looked at him in shock "She arrested?" he nodded. "She has suffered a severe head injury, we have her on strong pain medication as well but she should be able to hear you, I just want you to be prepared." JJ nodded, her heart was breaking for Emily.

The doctor opened the door for JJ as she walked through she couldn't help the words falling from her lips "My god Emily" she walked over slightly unsure, they were used to Emily being strong and her major dislike for hospitals so much so she would kick up a fuss just to be released. JJ closed her eyes as she sat on the chair pulling it closer to the bed, taking hold of her hand. "Emily, you're safe now you had us so worried, why didn't you say something." JJ couldn't help the tears that fell as she spoke "I will take Sofia home with me you just fight and get through this, I promise I won't let anything happen to her" she whispered softly before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you Em, so you hurry up and get better."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry for the delay in updates… Thank you for the reviews and to those whom are following this story… **

**Late Wednesday Afternoon**

Garcia knocked on the door softly before walking in "JJ," She said softly, JJ's head was resting on the side of the bed and her arm protectively around Emily's waist, "JJ," she said a little louder before walking over, she looked sadly at Emily, "Why didn't you come to us Emily" she whispered as JJ began to stir, "JJ, sweetheart Sofia is asking for you" Garcia kept her voice low as JJ nodded "Sorry" she mumbled "JJ, I have got you some coffee in the waiting room, but Sofia is getting worked up" JJ's head snapped up as she looked at Garcia "How long have been in here" Garcia chuckled "Long enough for me to be sent in, Emily will be fine I promise" JJ nodded slightly reluctant to leave her but she had promised Emily she would look after Sofia.

"JJ" Sofia shouted struggling out of Morgan's arms as she opened the door. JJ scooped her up into her arms holding her tight "My sweet girl, have you been good for Morgan" Sofia hid her face into JJ's neck as she nodded "Mommy" JJ smiled walking over to the seats, she ran her fingers softly through her hair "Mommy, is sleeping right now baby, so you're going to come home with me okay" Sofia looked at her the fear in her eyes as she shook her head "My home baby, not yours" she said reassuringly. "Want mommy," Sofia said as a sob ripped from her throat.

JJ knew it would upset Sofia to see Emily like she was, but as she ran her fingers lovingly through her hair she looked at Hotch "Sofia, shall we go and see mommy, but you need to be very careful because she is very poorly and she needs to sleep okay" deep brown sad eyes looked at her as tears rolled down her cheek, she nodded before hiding her face back into the nook of her neck. JJ closed her eyes slightly before making her way out the room, Morgan followed closely behind her as they walked into her room.

"Sweetheart" she whispered into Sofia's ear she gently placed her on the bed next to Emily "Be careful okay those wires are helping mommy okay" Sofia nodded as she looked at Emily, before JJ's and Morgan's hearts broke watching her curl into Emily's side "Luve mommy" JJ watched her for a while letting her gain comfort that her mommy was still there and safe.

* * *

**Late Wednesday Evening.**

Morgan refused to allow JJ and Sofia to be alone "Morgan we will be fine" JJ tried again "Prentiss would kill me if I left you alone right now" JJ sighed "I need to get this one to bed just" Morgan nodded, "I'll put the kettle on JJ" he smiled as she carried a sleeping Sofia into the bedroom. "Night my sweet girl," she said softly before kissing her brow, turning the nightlight on leaving the door slightly open.

Morgan handed JJ her coffee as they sat in the kitchen. "Why didn't she tell us? It's a pretty big thing to keep hidden." JJ smiled softly, "she never told anyone and I am guessing it may not have been by choice now, I only found out about her like I told you" Morgan smiled "She a cute kid" JJ blushed slightly, "What did you expect with Emily as her mother" he raised his eyebrow at her "You like her don't you?" JJ frowned slightly "She's a sweet kid" Morgan smirked "I meant Prentiss." JJ blushed again, "I don't know what you're going on about," she said with a slight shrug.

* * *

**Early hours Thursday.**

The screaming ripped JJ and Morgan from their sleep; both were making a beeline for Sofia's room. Sofia was curled up in a ball sobbing as JJ walked over speaking softly "Sofia, it's JJ baby" she said softly sitting on the bed. After a few moment of her rubbing her back, Sofia moved gripping hold of JJ crying. "Shh, baby it's just a bad dream, you're okay"

* * *

**Thursday Afternoon**

JJ arrived with Sofia at the hospital, and was pleased to see Emily was awake. Morgan and the rest of the team were helping the locals in the search for Andrew but any leads they had turned up blank. "Mommy" Sofia's voice was shy and soft as she spoke "Hey darling" Emily was slightly groggy as JJ placed Sofia on the bed. JJ looked at Emily as she ran her fingers through Sofia's hair. "Emily, why on earth didn't you tell me" the concern and hurt was evident on JJ's face as she spoke. "I asked him to leave, I thought it was done" Emily said as Sofia wrapped herself in to her. Emily placed a protective arm around her. "Thanks for taking her" JJ rolled her eyes "You really think I would let anyone else take her Emily"

"JJ please be careful and" Emily paused as the tears welled in her eyes "He hates you" she whispered looking sadly at her, JJ smiled softly resting her hand on Emily's cheek "Why does he hate me?" JJ frowned slightly. Andrew had only met her a few times and each time he had ignored her. She admitted she did not like him all that much and thought Emily could do a hell of a lot better. Emily stared at her for a long time unable and unwilling to say why he did not like her. JJ could see the play of emotions in her eyes "Emily what is it?"

Emily closed her eyes and shook her head slightly "just promise me you will stay safe and" JJ wiped the tears away that were now rolling down Emily's cheek. Emily could not help but lean into her touch. Sofia looked at JJ then at her mommy, "Mommy likes you" Emily's eyes went wide as she looked at her daughter "Sofia," she said with a slightly warning tone. JJ stood frozen to the spot, as she looked puzzled at her for a moment "Emily" she pushed slightly. "He doesn't like me having friends JJ" Emily said finally looking at her. JJ could see so many different plays of emotions swirling in Emily eyes as she leant forward and whispered in her ear. Emily blushed deeply "I best take this one to get some dinner" JJ said as she scooped Sofia in her arms "Give mommy a kiss" she smiled at Sofia.

JJ and Sofia had spent the rest of the afternoon at the park before heading home. Morgan stood smirking as he leaned against the doorframe waiting for her. "Please tell me you have some good news" she knew the look Morgan had on his face it was smug and kind with a hint of excitement in his eyes. He looked at Sofia "You had fun little lady" Sofia nodded still slightly shy around him but stretching her arms to him at the same time.

Garcia had traced Emily's bank accounts and cards which considering Emily was in a hospital bed shouldn't have any sign of activity, Andrew had paid for a hotel room which the locals and FBI had staked out most the afternoon. Andrew had returned later that afternoon only to be surrounded by police. Morgan had the great pleasure of slapping the cuffs on him after he had fought with the locals. He had been charged and was now getting comfortable in the federal prison. Morgan had taken great delight in telling this to JJ as he watched the wave of relief wash over her.

"I need to let Emily know" JJ whispered once he had told her everything "I can look after this little one and Garcia is coming over as well with pizza" he smiled down at Sofia "Pizza" she squealed "Sofia will you be okay with Morgan and Garcia?" JJ asked softly. Sofia gave a worried glance at JJ before her eyes fixated on the Garcia "Pink" she shouted as she squirmed in Morgan's arms to get down "Whoa! Little munchkin" Garcia said as she took hold of her "Pizza shouldn't be long" she smiled "Make yourselves at home I shouldn't be too long" JJ said after letting them all in"

* * *

**Early evening**

"Hey" JJ said softly from the doorway, Emily panicked slightly as she looked for Sofia "She's fine Morgan and Garcia are with her" JJ said closing the door behind her "What's wrong JJ?" she asked "We got him" she smiled watching the relief and tension leave Emily's face "Really" JJ laughed "Yes Morgan took great pleasure of slapping the cuffs on him" she smiled taking the seat next to her.

Emily looked at her "Thank you" JJ smiled taking hold of her hand "Don't thank me, Emily you scared the hell out of me" JJ said as the tears slipped from her eyes, Emily reached out which caused her to wince slightly "JJ come here" she said softly as she wrapped her arms around her. "I've got you" Emily whispered causing JJ to chuckle "What's so funny" Emily mused as she wiped the tears off her face "You're the one laid up in a hospital bed black and blue and your comforting me" JJ mused as deep brown eyes locked with hers.

"I am fine I promise you" she smiled softly at her; JJ blushed slightly as she pulled back from her "JJ? What's wrong" JJ shook her head as she moved away back to the chair. "Nothing is wrong" she smiled. Emily could see something playing on her mind, but she did not have the heart to push "I don't know what I would do without you JJ, I had been trying to leave him for months," Emily admitted. JJ smiled "I best get back nearly Sofia's bedtime" Emily looked at her, her eyes closed slightly as JJ's lips touched her forehead.

"I love you too JJ" Emily said softly once the door to her room had finally closed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Late Thursday Evening**

The words seemed to hang in the air as she watched JJ leave, she did not have the nerve to say it when she was in the same room, but she had heard JJ whisper it when she was asleep. This was the reason she had been trying to leave Andrew, this had been the reason for his aggression towards her, and he knew she liked JJ more than she did him.

Emily knew if Andrew saw her, she closed her eyes trying to clear the thoughts out of her mind for now they were safe and she could hold on to that. Emily had berated herself for falling for her; she was her co-worker a very close friend. Sofia loved her but Emily had fallen in love with the blonde. As the thoughts consumed her mind, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Sunday Afternoon**

The next few days were the same JJ and Sofia visiting Emily and Emily getting frustrated not being able to go home and this is was how a major argument had started between her and JJ.

"I don't see your problem, they won't release you without someone staying with you" Emily huffed slightly "I am able to look after myself JJ," she glared at her "You can't even pick up Sofia how the hell do you plan on looking after her?" Emily knew JJ had a good point but she also did not know if she could trust herself to be in the same house as JJ. JJ had no clue that Emily was in love with her as the comment flew out of her mouth "If I go to yours where would I sleep because I sure as hell won't make or even allow you to take the couch!"

Both women were as stubborn as each other Emily's head was pounding but still she insisted on arguing the point "For god's sake you are so damn well stubborn if it makes you feel any better we can share the damn bed it sure as hell won't be the first time or I can sleep in with Sofia" JJ shouted, just as Morgan poked his head in the door "We can hear you two down the hallway" two angry eyes fell on him as JJ snapped "Can you get it through her thick skull that she can't go home on her own because I give the hell up, maybe Andrew knocked all the damn common sense out of you" JJ said as she stormed out the room, leaving Emily looking at her retreating form opened jaw.

* * *

"You know Prentiss, it would have hurt her less if you had just slapped her" Morgan mused closing the door behind himself "What" Emily frowned "She has been nothing but a saint she has taken Sofia in when she didn't need to she has been here every day and I will point out she didn't need to be" Emily looked away as she mumbled "She didn't have to do anything" Morgan looked at her in disbelief "Wow, she was right you are stubborn, is it such a bad thing that she cares and wants to help you and your daughter out?" he gave her a pointed look.

"It isn't that Morgan" Emily said with a sigh "Oh, then it must have something to do with the fact that she fancies the arse off you" Emily looked at him in shock before recovering "She is a friend" Morgan laughed "Your right she is but we all know she likes you and I think you do as well because, you wouldn't be fighting her so hard on this if you didn't" Emily closed her eyes slightly as she took a breath "Is it really that bad having a woman crushing on you? Not being funny but I never pegged you as a person to be against lesbians or gays for that matter guess I was wrong," Morgan said with a shrug.

Emily tried to keep her emotions under control as she spoke "It isn't that, you have no idea" her eyes pleaded with his "Emily let her in let her help you, she won't jump your bones she has too much respect for you than to do that" Emily looked down slightly "I am use to dealing with things on my own and her sexual feelings whatever they are, are not a problem for me" the walls building up behind her eyes as she spoke "Then what is it, why are you so hell bent on pushing her away?" Emily half smiled "I am not pushing her away, I just don't want her to put herself out for me or Sofia we are not her responsibility" Morgan couldn't help but roll his eyes "Well I guess you will be stuck in here then until your fully healed, I'll bring you some clean clothes in since we moved some to JJ's for you and Sofia" Morgan shrugged before turning to walk away. "You got to trust us at some point Prentiss; we aren't all out to hurt you"

* * *

JJ sat outside on the bench in front of the hospital "JJ what's wrong?" Garcia asked as she walked over, JJ dried her eyes in a hope she wouldn't be able to tell she had been crying as she answered "Nothing, just getting some fresh air" Garcia sighed and sat neck to her "Anyone ever told you that you can't lie for shit?"

JJ looked at her "She is so god damn stubborn, I offered to let her stay with me while she healed and she might as well off hit me with a 2x4 is the thought of staying at mind that bad. You would think after everything she would accept my help, not her no she has to say she can do it all on her own. She has not even thought that Sofia is too scared to go back into that house. They won't allow her out of here if she isn't with someone and" JJ looked at Garcia realising that she had been ranting and Garcia had a puzzled and bemused look on her face "What?"

Garcia smiled "JJ have you listened to yourself? I mean we all know how stubborn she is and how private she is. Do you really think she is digging her heals in this badly because she doesn't want to go home with you? Have you ever thought there maybe another underlying problem" Garcia smirked before getting up "You get some air calm down then come back inside and try and talk to her instead of you two shouting at each other" Garcia gave her a pointed look before walking off.

* * *

Garcia stood in the doorway watching Emily, the tears silently falling down her cheeks her eyes closed in thought, softly closing the door behind her she spoke "You like her don't you?" Emily's eyes snapped open, as she looked at Garcia "Morgan sent you in as well to have a pop at me?" Garcia shrugged "You didn't answer my question" she pointed out. Emily looked away from her as the silence filled the room.

Garcia and Morgan both knew how domestic abuse could damage a person but Emily they could see something more at play than just the sheer fear of someone being near her, the shame that seemed to wash over her, the ounce of anyone to see her as weak. However, it was not weakness they were seeing it was stubbornness and at the forefront of their minds were JJ.

* * *

JJ finally walked back into the room much calmer than when she had left, though this time she had brought Sofia in with her "Say bye to mommy" she looked at Emily "I'll bring her by in the morning" JJ said before starting towards the door "JJ. Don't" Emily stumbled over her words "I will get Morgan or Garcia to bring her then" JJ said the hurt and pain lacing her eyes as she spoke "That wasn't what I meant" Emily whispered "Then what did you mean, because right now" Emily cut her off "I don't want you to have to feel that" Emily struggled to find the words earning a bemused look of JJ.

"I thought you had been brought up better than to stumbled over your words Agent" Emily swallowed slightly as the sting of her words hit her "Jennifer, I don't want to be an inconvenience to you anymore than we have been" Emily looked at her. No one called her Jennifer as she raised an eyebrow at her "You aren't nor is Sofia, you have made your feelings and wishes extremely clear to me and I won't broach the subject again" Emily could feel her temper boiling. She wanted to tell her she wanted to explain as she looked into dark blue eyes that mask hurt, pain and confusion.

"JJ, please" she looked at her for a moment before carrying on "I would love to yours and stay at yours just I don't want you to feel you have to offer, I know I am stubborn but I am also not use to having someone give a shi" she stopped herself looking at Sofia "Emily Prentiss, I offered because you are my friend and because I care about you both, if it is the sleeping part you and Sofia take my bed just please" Emily could see the pleading in her eyes as she nodded "Okay" JJ smiled I will see if they can let you out tomorrow" with a slight nod they both left the room.

Emily sighed to herself thinking of all the reasons this could go or be wrong. Come Monday morning she could go home hopefully or at least to JJ's and she found a strange comfort in that.

* * *

"JJ where are you?" JJ frowned slightly "Just leaving the hospital why?" Morgan swallowed. JJ froze as Sofia screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sunday Evening**.

JJ wrapped her arm protectively around Sofia pulling her behind her legs as she stared still slightly frozen. Morgan heard Sofia scream as he tried to get JJ's attention "JJ, what's going on" silence "JJ" he tried again heading towards his car.

Andrew had been released on bail late afternoon after gaining information as to where Emily was, it was just his luck to walk straight in front of the woman he highly despised. "Sofia come here" his voice deep and slightly dangerous. JJ kept a tight grip on her as they stood glaring at each other "You stay away from her" JJ warned as Sofia struggled slightly "want mommy" she whispered, JJ slipped the phone to Sofia in a hope to distract her slightly as she could hear Morgan's voice. "Sofia come here" he tried again but still JJ kept her grip on Sofia.

She watched him carefully as they stood in the middle of the car park. Part of her wanted to send Sofia running back to the safety of her mother the other part of her knew it might not be safe. She paled slightly she looked down at Sofia giving her a soft smile and hoping for the best "Can you run to mommy?" she whispered, Sofia looked at her wide-eyed her head shaking slightly as she answered "yyyeesss" JJ smiled "Good girl" she turn back to face Andrew letting her grip go of Sofia

"What do you want" JJ said firmly "My daughter for a start" JJ watched him as Sofia let go of her pants leg "That's not going to happen" JJ glared at him standing more in front of him as Sofia started to run back towards the hospital. "You have no right being anywhere near her, you are a whore a home wrecker," he shouted. JJ looked at him not even wanting to really reply but she could not help it. "A home wrecker? You are the one who beat the living shit out of Emily. You are the one who nearly killed her. You are the one who responsible for that. I am her friend. Do you even know what one of them is? Or can no one else stand to be around you?"

JJ stood her ground half-praying Morgan would be on his way as Andrew glared at her. She knew what he was capable of doing. Hell she had seen the state of Emily's body and it still made her sick to the stomach. However, right now the only thing she cared about was keeping him away from the two people she loved and cared for.

JJ saw the glint in his hand as her eyes widened slightly, her hand rested on the back of her pants her fingers wrapping slowly around her gun as the stared each other down. "You think you have a chance against me JJ. I suggest you leave and stay away from my family" JJ could not help but chuckle "I am not going anywhere Andrew."

* * *

Sofia had made her way through the now familiar corridors as she gently pushed the door to Emily's room open. Emily stared at her for a second wondering where JJ was, "Sofia?" she could see the scared look on her face as she walked into the room climbing on the chair to get onto her bed. "Mommy" she said her voice full of tears "darling where is JJ?" she asked softly as Sofia curled herself tightly into Emily.

"Baby talk to mommy" she said hearing the sobs that ripped from her daughter's chest. As Emily began to panic slightly "daddy" she whispered. Emily froze as she felt the blood drain from her face she prayed she was mistaken as she spoke softly "Darling he's been taken away" Sofia shook her head violently causing Emily to wince slightly in pain "outside with JJ" Emily wanted to be sick she wrapped her arm around the shivering form as she felt the familiar outlines of a phone in Sofia's pocket.

"Are you sure baby?" Emily asked as she fumbled to get the phone out of her pocket. Sofia nodded against her as she pulled the phone out noticing it was in the middle of a phone call "Hello?" she sighed when she heard the voice on the other end "Prentiss is JJ with you, they let that bastard out on bail" the emotion in his voice was something she had never heard in him before as she spoke "No what the hell is going on?"

* * *

"I am just pulling into the hospital, Prentiss they released Andrew" he heard the phone drop as he jumped out the car spotting JJ standing in the middle of the car park facing off Andrew as he made his way over. He pulled his gun out keeping by his side. Andrew was that fixated on JJ and what he wanted to do to her he never saw him.

His hand twitched, Morgan's eyes bugged slightly looking at the knife as he started to lung towards JJ. Morgan did not think twice as the resounding noise of gunfire ripped through the air. His body dropping to the floor. "JJ, Morgan said softly from behind her "Sofia?" her eyes were masked in fear as she spoke "With Prentiss," he checked his pulse slapping the handcuffs on him. JJ could not help but let a dry chuckle out "I doubt he's getting up Morgan" she pointed out as Morgan smirked "Can't be too careful these days," he wrapped his arm around her. "We need to wait here JJ for the locals" JJ nodded as he pulled his phone out passing it straight to JJ.

"Morgan?" JJ smiled at him as she answers, "Not unless I grew a pair," she mused "Thank god. Are you okay?" she could hear the worry in Emily's voice "I am fine is Sofia okay?" JJ asked, "Yes, where is Andrew, Jennifer" she couldn't help but smile hearing her full name being spoken "In a body bag" she knew she should have done it more carefully, he was Sofia's dad no matter what he did or how he acted but JJ couldn't help but feel relaxed "Morgan is a pretty good shot" she mused she could hear the relief in Emily's voice as she spoke "Thank you." JJ could also hear the tears in her voice as she closed her eyes passing the phone back to Morgan giving a weak smile. "Prentiss, the locals have just got here, we shouldn't be too long"

* * *

After the statements had been given and the locals had told them it was a clean shot, they both made their way into the hospital Morgan had gone to get them all a coffee as JJ leaned against the doorframe watching Emily and Sofia before speaking "Hey" she said softly. Sofia's face lit up seeing JJ as she jumped into her arms "Hey baby" she whispered into her ear as Emily raised her eyebrow in amusement before becoming serious "you're okay aren't you? He didn't hurt you?" JJ smiled as she pulled Sofia closer to her body "I am fine" they stood in silence for a few moments.

JJ looked at Emily "I am so sorry" Emily mumbled looking at her. JJ frowned slightly placing Sofia back down on the bed "For what?" Emily closed her eyes slightly "For everything." Morgan broke the trail of thought that Emily was going in as he smiled walking in "I brought coffee, I thought we could do with on" Sofia looked at him moving closer to Emily "And I got you a hot chocolate" he smiled softly at Sofia as he handed the coffees to them both "thanks" the both said softly. JJ took hold of the hot chocolate to make sure it was not too hot for her Morgan smiled "I asked them to put some cold milk in for her" JJ chuckled handing Sofia the cup.

* * *

**Monday Morning.**

JJ had arrived at the hospital early, Morgan and Garcia had taken Sofia for the morning so JJ could bring Emily home without having to juggle Sofia as well. "Where's Sofia?" Emily asked as JJ closed the door behind her "With Garcia and Morgan" she said softly "Emily if you don't want to stay at mine then let me know before I go and get your discharge papers" Emily swallowed softly "I do," Emily couldn't help the blush that washed over her face as she closed her eyes slightly. "Emily?" JJ frowned slightly watching her. "You are a saint you know" Emily mused still not meeting her gaze "I don't ever think I am going to be able to thank you enough" JJ sighed slightly "You could start by looking at me Emily" she pointed out.

* * *

The ride back to JJ's was silent both women lost in their own thoughts. Emily wanted to speak she wanted to tell her, but she had so much fear built up inside her, she didn't want to lose her as a friend, Sofia would be heartbroken if she didn't see JJ they thoughts mulled through her mind. JJ looked at her noticing Emily was in her own world as she spoke "We are here" she said getting out the car so she could go around and help Emily.

"Don't be stubborn remember what the doctor said" JJ warned as she wrapped her arm around Emily's waist, who just nodded her response "Emily, is this too much I mean" she smiled and shook her head "No, just sore" it was a half lie but right now in Emily's mind it was better than the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Monday Evening.**

They had sat in silence most of the day after the team had gone home, Sofia was curled into Emily watching some cartoons as JJ glanced at the clock "You want me to put her to bed" she asked softly "JJ can she stay in her own room?" Emily's voice was slightly unsure as she asked "Sure," JJ shrugged slightly causing Emily to laugh slightly "You've never shared a bed with a four year old have you?" "No why?" JJ asked slightly confused "Put it this way I would be safer in the hospital than with this wriggler" Emily said with a soft smile

JJ smiled, "Okay, you find something to watch while I get this one tucked in" JJ said softly. Emily rested against the far end of the couch her head lulling on her hand as she stared at the blank screen, she was lost in thought. Trying to work out her feelings and if this was the best place to be.

**'God what do I do, my heart wants me to tell her and make her understand how much I want to be here, but my mind is telling me to run.**

** I don't want her to think that it's a rebound or something that I want to try, but that smile the look in her eyes they glisten with the light I see love and kindness.**

**She is just everything I want in mine and Sofia's life so how do I let her know, when I am so unsure myself…'**

JJ rested her hand on Emily's shoulder "Emily what's going on?" she questioned softly "I couldn't find anything to watch" JJ moved sitting down on the other chair as she watched her "Emily when did all this start" JJ asked, Emily stifled a laugh as she looked at her "Honestly" she rolled her eyes slightly "The day he found out I was pregnant"

"Why didn't you leave him sooner?" JJ asked softly, "I tried, I moved here to get away from him and well he didn't exactly get the hint. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't always bad, just when I told him I was pregnant he was angry with me he made out that I planned it" Emily gave a weak smile "So he never wanted her?" JJ asked, "He never wanted me to have anything JJ, he chased my friends away he wanted me to get an abortion."

JJ watched the play of emotion run over Emily's face as her eyes glistened with tears "I just couldn't not again" JJ frowned slightly "What do you mean again?" Emily shook her head "Nothing" she said softly looking away "Emily, talk to me. You can't keep running and hiding everything away inside, look at were not talking has gotten you" JJ said firmly.

Emily's eyes flashed in anger at her "Yeah because I asked for this, I asked for him to kick the shit out of me," Emily snapped at her, "That's not what I meant and you know it Emily!" JJ snapped back "JJ, I…am sorry" "Then talk to me let me in so I can help" she said in a softer tone, "JJ, when I was 15 I got pregnant and had an abortion" her voice was barley a whisper and JJ only just heard her "I couldn't not again, it ripped me apart even now it still hurts" Emily frowned slightly.

"So I moved here and Andrew came with me telling me he would make it right that he would support me and Sofia" JJ nodded "And he didn't, did he?" Emily shook her head "No, it wasn't just physical he also" she closed her eyes slightly "JJ when I first came into this team, I had no confidence or anything. I don't want you to see me how I see myself, weak"

JJ got up and walked over to the couch "You Emily Prentiss, are so many things and weak isn't one of them, stubborn strong minded but weak never. Even now, you refuse to allow Sofia to see you hurt or upset. You protect her as you always have. I just wish you had told me"

Emily laughed "JJ he hated you, he blamed you for everything, how the hell could I have come to you, how could I come to you and said, he's beating me because we are friends. He is hurting me because my daughter only wants you and not him. I could not say that JJ because I never once thought it. In addition, I would not have allowed you in the position. And I never wanted you to get hurt and he would have" Emily sighed hoping she was making some sense.

"Emily, if I had known we could have worked something out, I would have stayed away or something. Do you know how much it hurt seeing you laying in a pool of your own blood and knowing Sofia had laid in it because she was too scared to leave you! That hurt Emily" Emily looked at her for a moment.

"I never wanted you to see that, I never wanted anyone to know, I had kicked him out the night before he wasn't meant to be in, he took me by surprise and well I think you know the rest" JJ nodded. Again, she saw the play of different emotions running through Emily's eyes. "Emily, what else is going on?" JJ asked. Emily blushed slightly before looking away.

"How did you know?" Emily asked softly "How did I know what?" JJ asked slightly puzzled, Emily swallowed as she spoke "That you liked, I mean" JJ looked at her "You mean how did I know I was gay?" Emily blushed and nodded "Sorry" JJ smiled "No need, I just knew I guess, most girls would be drooling over the football team and I would be drooling over the better half of the soccer team" JJ joked, "Seriously though, I just knew. I would watch or look at someone who I found attractive and well let's just say they were all women and I would have, not sure how you would describe it but it was like butterflies in my stomach" she paused

"Emily why are you asking me this?" Emily shrugged "Just asking that's all" she gave a soft smile "Is it why you was so reluctant to come here?" JJ frowned as she spoke "Just because I am gay doesn't mean I will" Emily cut her off "JJ, I can assure you that isn't an issues, I just wanted to know" "I'll go make us both a coffee and then get ready for bed" JJ said as she quickly retreated into the kitchen leaving Emily to mentally berate herself for being so confused about her feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emily was not sure if JJ was upset or angry with her right now. In all Emily was out of her depth, she did not know what she was doing nor understand the feelings she had, she was slightly conflicted and slightly scared but all Emily knew is she wanted JJ. Emily rested her head on the back of the sofa closing her eyes, she needed to think she needed to understand why when JJ would touch her, her stomach would flutter and not in a bad way.

"Emily" JJ said softly from the doorway, "If you're tired go to bed" Emily looked at her with sad eyes **'God what if she thinks I just want to experiment with her?'** Emily thought to herself, she nodded softly many movements still hurt. However, could she really cope and deal being so close to her. **'For the love of god Emily you're an adult not a hormonal 14 year old child, talk to her before you lose her'** she berated herself.

Emily voice was soft and slightly unsure, as she looked into beautiful swirling eyes "Help me?" JJ frowned for a second before a soft gentle smile lit up her face, JJ knew something was going on, and for the life of her, she could not work it out. She could not understand why Emily was asking her these things or why she seemed so shy around her now. This was Emily strong, stubborn and caring Emily for god's sake. Moreover, Emily Prentiss did not ask stupid questions, she was a nerd, she was smart, the only person who seemed to be able to give Reid a run for his money. Therefore, what the hell was all this about.

"Let me get your pain medication before you move" she said softly as she made her way back in the kitchen. Only to return a few seconds later with pain meds and a glass of water "Thanks, JJ I am sorry if I upset you before" JJ sighed softly as she looked at her, "Emily," JJ gave a weak smile "I'm tired Emily, let me help you get ready for bed, unless you would rather I didn't" Emily nodded as she looked away.

'**Now I've really done it I should have just kept my stupid mouth shut, who can I talk to about this? **

**The only people I have in my life are the team and a four-year-old child who would not have a clue what I was talking about, does she hate me now?**

** Why am I so god damn stupid? I look at her she is beautiful, kind and she is the only person I think about other than Sofia'**

"Do you think it's wrong to feel sad he's dead" JJ smiled as she helped Emily up "No, I don't think it's wrong. Emily you had a child with him of course you are going to feel sad, but that does not mean it is wrong. And you still didn't answer my question" Emily let out a slight sigh "JJ I need your help and what I asked you before it wasn't to" JJ nodded "okay"

JJ helped Emily change and get into bed, before turning to leave "JJ?" she turned looking back at Emily "What?" Emily closed her eyes "Where are you going?" JJ raised her eyebrow slightly "I am going to take the couch" "You don't need to, JJ we have shared a bed before" JJ could hear the slight hurt in Emily's voice as she answered "I know we have, I just think it's for the best" with that JJ left Emily alone.

The tears rolled down her cheek silently as she watched the retreating form of JJ "damn it" she cursed softly once the door had been closed.

* * *

JJ needed to think and she could not think while she was near Emily, she curled up on the sofa pulling the throw over herself. Emily had never had a problem with her; she thought they were close so why was she asking. JJ knew she was not the first person in the world to fall for their straight best friend and she sure as hell would not be the last. Therefore, why after this long was Emily asking her. Why did she now seem to have a problem? Was Emily homophobic? On the other hand, was she just asking? Surely to god a woman with her brains and knowledge would just already know that some people are gay others are straight and then there were some who just did not want any type of relationship other than friends.

* * *

The pain medication took over sending Emily into a deep sleep as she trashed slightly in the bed, trapped in a nightmare, not just of things that had happened. She watched on in horror as Andrew turned his anger towards Sofia and Emily was helpless to stop it "SOFIA" Emily called out "RUN" but Sofia didn't moved she stood there watching, waiting as he walked towards her. The sob ripped from her lungs as she tried to curl into herself, watching him beat her. "No please god no" she sobbed.

JJ had woken with a slight start hearing the noise coming from Emily; she frowned slightly making her way into the kitchen getting a glass of water before heading into the bedroom. JJ may be slightly hurt but it didn't stop her caring or worrying as she sat down on the bed her hand resting on Emily's arm as she spoke "Emily wake up" JJ kept her voice soft as she rocked her gently.

Emily had always been a light sleeper from the day she gave birth deep soundless sleeps had become a thing of the past. Andrew would never get up with her; he would not even feed her. JJ rocked her again, "Emily wake up" she said slightly firmer "Sofia" she whispered "She's safe and asleep, it was just a dream" JJ said as she removed her hand "I brought you a glass of water" JJ said as she went to move off the bed only to be stopped by Emily's hand on hers.

JJ looked at her "You want to talk about it" Emily closed her eyes slightly "Not really, stay?" JJ shook her head slightly, "I'll just be down the hall," JJ said removing her hand away. Emily watched again as JJ walked away, closing her eyes had she blown her friendship because she asked a stupid question.

* * *

Maybe asking her to stay was the wrong thing; did Emily blame her for this? Was it her fault for wanting to spend time with her? Alternatively, was it because Sofia had gotten to know her? The thoughts played in JJ's mind as she settled back down. JJ always knew people had issues with people who were gay she just did not think Emily fell into the bracket of the small narrow minded people who she had met in her life. JJ was not ashamed of who she was, she never broadcasted her sexuality, people could just tell or they knew.

Emily woke the next morning sore tired and worried that JJ now didn't want to know her, she thought she had lost her friend someone she loved and cared deeply about, she laid there longer than she had, but right now she couldn't face the blonde she couldn't look at the hurt she saw in her eyes. Yet again Emily had put that hurt there.

The soft knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts "come in" she said softly as JJ walked in with a coffee "I brought you a drink if you're ready to get up?" JJ said as she walked in "Where's Sofia?" JJ half smiled "Eating her breakfast, Garcia is coming around soon I have to go in and catch up on some paperwork and if you want a hand getting dressed" JJ paused.

"Please, JJ" she sighed softly as she tried to sit up as she mumbled; "You hate me don't you?" JJ looked at her in slight shock "Hate you Emily?" Emily nodded "Emily I don't hate you, I have never hated anyone in my life, but right now I just need to think okay" Emily nodded allowing JJ to help her up, "I'm sorry I asked" she said softly "Emily, that isn't the problem, we will talk when I get back, Garcia will be here any second, she is working from her today so she will have her laptop with her." Emily nodded "Okay"

* * *

The knock on the door pulled JJ from her thoughts as Garcia smiled brightly at her before her face turned into one of worry "JJ what's wrong?" she asked in a whispered "Nothing Garcia" "Bull" she said with a pointed look "I've got to go you know where everything is" Garcia nodded as JJ fled out the door leaving Garcia to close the door as a bouncing child flung herself around her legs "Pink" Garcia chuckled "How about you call me Pen, Sofia" Sofia smiled "Up?" Garcia nodded as she placed her bags on the floor picking a very awake Sofia up and making her way into the kitchen.

"Hey" Emily said softly "Okay what on earth is going on and do not tell me nothing" Garcia said as she took in the sad look on Emily's face, "Sofia you want to watch some cartoons?" Garcia asked softly "micky mouse?" Garcia smiled "Okay let's go and find it" she looked at Emily before taking Sofia into the lounge "There you go sweetheart" Garcia smiled before walking back into the kitchen.

"Emily?" Garcia said pulling Emily out of her thoughts and stopping her from staring at the coffee in front of her "What has gone on, both you and JJ" Emily sighed "I asked something and now she hates me" Emily said dryly "JJ hates you? You sure we are talking about JJ" Emily nodded "She won't even talk to me let alone look at me," Emily said with a sigh.

"Emily talk to me and tell me what happened" Emily shook her head "Already lost one friend today, don't fancy losing another" her voice was fully dejected "Emily whatever it is, it won't go any further and you aren't going to lose me as a friend and I don't think you have lost JJ as a friend, so tell me what happened and we can then sort it" Garcia said moving the now cold coffee.

"I asked her how she knew" Garcia looked at her "How she knew what Emily" Emily laughed dryly "How she knew she was gay" she closed her eyes "And what did she say?" "You mean before or after she walked out thinking I was asking her, as though I have a issues with it, which I don't" Garcia frowned.

"Then what is it" Emily shook her head "You're going to think I am stupid" Garcia rolled her eyes "No, I thought you was stupid for not telling us what was going on with you and not telling us about Sofia, so now tell me what it is that seems to have got you doubting yourself"

"It's not a case of doubting myself Garcia, I am so confused," Garcia smiled softly "Confused about what" Emily shook her head "It doesn't matter" Garcia rubbed her back "Emily it does matter, and I think I might have an idea" Emily looked at her "I doubt it"

"You refused to answer a question the other day, now I want you to answer me. Do you like Jennifer and I am not talking in a friendship sense," Garcia said bluntly "That's the thing Garcia I just don't know, I thought if I asked her and now and now she can't even speak to me"

Garcia groaned slightly "Emily, let me talk to her I have known her a lot longer than you, and I can promise you it won't be because you asked her that" she said softly placing another coffee in front of her "How do you know that" Garcia laughed "I am not the oracle for no reason" she smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**So I have really struggled with this and I hope to god that I have done this chapter some justice….If not please tell me so I can correct it… :o/ **

"Emily have you never had feelings for a woman before?" Garcia asked as she helped her into the lounge "No never, I mean I might have when I was at school but I think everyone has them, but this is confusing the hell out of me" Garcia laughed "You can't help falling for someone, it doesn't matter what sex they are, you like and love who you like and love, there is nothing wrong with it" Garcia mused "I wish I could talk to her but I get so tongue tied and then I don't make sense and now she won't even look at me Garcia, it's my own fault for asking her"

Garcia couldn't help but laugh "Your confused not stupid and that's okay. Feelings and emotions can be so confusing Emily, what do you see when you look at her" Emily blushed slightly "She…I mean…Well" Emily stumbled over her words as Garcia gave her a bemused look. "Okay let's try a different way, How do you feel when she touches you" Emily smiled "My stomach flutters though" she blushed again "I've never felt like this Garcia and it scares the hell out of me," Emily admitted.

"It's not a bad thing though Emily, you are really thinking too much about it, you need to talk to her but I also think you need to work it out for yourself first" Emily groaned slightly "Why do you think I wanted to just go home?" Garcia laughs, "You mean aside from you being stubborn" she mused, "Andrew got so jealous of her Garcia" Emily said sadly, "I tried to leave him, hell I moved states and he still came with me, and it's all such a fucking mess"

"Mommy said a bad word" Sofia said looking up at her mom "Yes she did Sofia" Garcia chuckled "Sorry darling" "mommy" Emily closed her eyes slightly "yes sweetie" "I like JJ" Emily laughed "Oh I know you do missy, sometimes I think more than you do me" she gave her a soft but pointed look as Garcia laughed "At least you know she wouldn't have an issues with it" Emily rolled her eyes slightly "It's not that I have a problem with it Garcia I just, it's JJ and" Garcia smiled "You are thinking too much about it, Emily you like her why does it matter that she is a women?"

"It doesn't matter, what if I tell her and she" "You are scared you're going to lose her" Emily nodded "It would hurt Garcia and it would break her heart" she looked at Sofia who was happily playing with the doll that JJ had brought her from the fair a few weeks back. "Emily, listen to me, you won't lose her but this not telling her, well you're pushing her away, if she doesn't know what's going on how can she help you or understand why you're asking the things you are"

"How can I explain when I don't understand myself, I mean I tried last night and well now it is as though I killed her puppy" Emily said, as Garcia raised her eyebrow "No, you more than likely have confused the heck out of her and she is more than likely thinking she has done something wrong" "Oh, what do I do?" Emily asked as she looked down at Sofia, who was now trying to climb on her.

* * *

Emily wrapped her arms around Sofia once she had finally settled on her lap, Garcia rose an eyebrow slightly "That hurts doesn't it" Emily gave a sideways grin "She's my baby so it's worth it" placing a soft kiss on her hair. "Emily, you need to explain this to her or at least try to explain maybe write it down if you get so tongue tied" Emily rolled her eyes slightly "Anyone would think I have committed murder" Garcia scoffed "No but someone might if you don't use the art of communication and considering you all use it every day and you have a brain nearly as big as Reid's" Garcia sighed softly

"I get so nervous around her, Andrew was right in a lot of what he would say and well I guess I hurt him and god Garcia if he knew he would have hurt her so bad" Emily said with tears in her eyes "I couldn't let that happen so I couldn't say anything and now, now I don't even know where to start or what to say" Garcia laughed "Start by saying hey JJ sorry for being an idiot but I like you and I am not sure how to tell you because I have never looked at a woman before."

Emily stared at her "Not a chance in hell, she isn't even speaking to me right now can you see me even trying to start that conversation" Emily let out a soft sigh "Do you mind if I go and lay down" Emily said totally dejected. Garcia moved the hair out of her face "Stop running from her, she will understand you know" Emily shrugged "May be"

* * *

Garcia smiled watching Sofia play she could not help think that through everything that had happened she had bounced back so quick from that scared little girl she first laid eyes on. "JJ" Sofia called hearing the door as she pounded towards her "Hey baby" JJ said softly scooping her up into her arms "Hey Garcia, where is she?" Garcia sighed, "Resting and me and you are going to have a little chat," Garcia said walking into the kitchen.

"Why what's happened?" JJ asked slightly concerned "Well you mean from the fact that Emily thinks that you hate her and she has lost you as a friend, that's what has happened" JJ moved to put the kettle on "Don't be daft" Garcia spun around "Me be daft ME! You storm out of here so fast this morning you have bitten everyone's head off at work; you come in and ask where SHE is! And you can't see an issue with anything at all?" Garcia shouted slightly.

"It's not me with a problem, if that is how she feels there isn't much I can do" JJ mused trying to hide the hurt "Isn't much you can do? Really, you not remember what I said at the hospital" she gave a pointed look "Do you really think she was digging her heals in so badly because she didn't want to go home with you? Have you ever thought there maybe another underlying problem?" Garcia mused as JJ shrugged.

"The underlying problem is I like her she has guessed it and now doesn't want anything to do with me" JJ said resting her hands on the sink looking out the window, Garcia gave a soft smile "That isn't the problem Jennifer" Emily said softly from the doorway, causing JJ to jump "Want me to go" Emily shook her head slightly "And just so you know, I didn't know that, but believe me when I say you are not the problem you are not the issues, you are not the reason I am so confused, but you are also the reason "Emily closed her eyes slightly as Sofia wrapped her arms around her legs.

* * *

Emily ruffled her hair "Go play, please darling" she said with a soft smile "Jennifer I don't know what I am doing, I don't understand how, I'm straight" she frowned as JJ mocked her laughter "You don't say" Garcia cleared her throat "JJ you might just want to listen to her instead of jumping in" she gave Emily a soft smile "For 36 years I have been straight, then I met this woman and everything I thought I knew about myself went out the window" JJ spun around looking at Emily.

Emily had hold of the doorframe as silent tears rolled down her face "So you're trying to tell me I've turned you? That's a joke and a half Emily of all the things" "THAT ISN'T WHAT I AM SAYNG AND YOU KNOW IT Jennifer" Emily snapped "mommy" Emily closed her eyes "Sofia go to the bedroom please" she said firmly.

"Then what is it Emily, how am I meant to see things, you wanted out the hospital so I said you could come here and you made damn sure I knew you didn't want to be here, then last night, and just so you know I do not hate you."

* * *

"Have you ever been scared of your own feelings?" Garcia moved from the stool leaving them to talk as she rubbed Emily's arm "Tell her" she whispered "What has that got to" Emily cut her off slightly "Please JJ if you stop me now, I won't be able to say what I need you to hear" Emily said as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I have been scared of my feelings for a good few months, you see I have never looked at a woman like I have and well" Emily sighed "Jennifer I have no clue what I am doing here, I am trying to tell you and explain and every time I try I mess up not just small fuck up. But one that has you running out the door and unable to look at me let alone talk to me. Yes I am confused as hell but it isn't your fault, I am confused Jennifer because I have never looked at a woman ever, the way I look at you and I can't explain it, I can't even understand it, and now you're going to kick us both out of here" Emily said as she let her body slide down the down curling herself into a ball. As she sobbed.

JJ looked at her in shock before moving to kneel in front of her "Emily" JJ said softly, "Look at me please" Emily shook her head out of fear "I'll, I'm sorry" JJ's heart broke, Emily was curled in tears on her kitchen floor, this wasn't the Emily she knew and her heart broke "Emily look at me please" Emily's breath became a hiccup as she slowly calmed down lifting her head slightly though not fully looking at her.

Emily voice was soft as she spoke "I have feelings for you JJ and I don't know...I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you" her eyes met JJ's "You are not going to lose me okay" JJ said holding her eyes in hers. "I heard you when I was in hospital, I don't know what to do"

JJ smiled softly "Well first we get you off the floor and some pain killers" she paused slightly "And then we have something to eat and say bye to Garcia and once Sofia is asleep we talk and then we take it from there" Emily looked at her. "Come on" JJ said wrapping her arm around her helping Emily to stand.

"I am sorry" JJ laughed "No need and I think it is me that should be saying sorry" JJ said as she pulled the stool out for her "Here take these and then tell me what we should have for dinner"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Emily smiled as Sofia tugged against JJ "Read me a story JJ?" I watched her interact with her, I had been doing it most of the night "Bed, then story" JJ smiled "Garcia turn kettle on for me while I settle this one in bed" Emily let out a frustrated sigh "You want to lift your plate and see how far you get before dropping it?" JJ said with a very pointed look "Sorry" Garcia laughed "How you doing there Prentiss"

Emily raised her eyebrow "Honestly, I have no clue what happens when you leave and we lock that door" Emily admitted "You profilers can never just give a straight answer like, nervous, scared extremely happy" Emily laughed, "Now to me that isn't really an answer"

* * *

"Once there was a baby star.

He lived up near the sun.

And every night at bedtime, that baby star wanted to have some fun.

He would shine and shine, and fall and shoot and twinkle oh so bright.

And he said, 'Mommy, I'll run away if you make me say goodnight.'

And then his mommy kissed his sparkly nose and said

'No matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow and even if you stray far.

I'll love you forever, because you're always my baby star."

* * *

The words vibrated through the house, Emily could hear the emotion in her voice "Goodnight my sweet little girl" turning the night light on the door slightly a jarred she made her way into the kitchen. "What if I screw this up Garcia?" Emily whispered before JJ came back "You won't" JJ smiled softly as she stood in the doorway "Pen would you mind?" she asked softly "I don't I will see you girls later"

* * *

After JJ had seen Garcia out JJ walked back in the kitchen pouring Emily a wine and grabbing herself a beer "I think this might help you relax a little Em," she said kindly "Shall we go and sit down?" Emily nodded as she looked nervously at JJ "Em, it's okay" she reassured her.

Emily sat at the far side on the couch as she started to pick her nails "Emily look at me, please" Emily blushed slightly as she tried to still her hands "Sorry" JJ gave a soft smile as she spoke "Last night you asked me something shall we work from there?" Emily nodded as she looked away.

JJ watched her, Emily was normally so sure of herself but here right now she looked as though she wanted to run from her fears and uncertainties "So you wanted to know, how I knew and what happened?" Emily stayed silent for a while "Emily there is nothing wrong with being unsure or scared, I was too but I also took comfort in who I was and who I am" Emily looked at her "JJ, I just. I have always been with men and I've" she paused looking for the right word "Comfortable?" JJ said softly "I guess that's one way of putting it" Emily said with a half-smile.

"When I was at school I never fitted in Emily, I was on the sidelines looking in. My love of soccer saved me I threw everything I had into it just so I could get away from there, they were narrow minded my mom and sisters never had a problem with it, but I did lose friends because of who I am. I have never broadcasted it and never would because I like my privacy" she smiled.

"The first time I knew I like girl" JJ let a dry chuckle out "Was in the shower room of all places, and it wasn't that I saw" JJ paused "Believe it or not no one has ever asked me about this, I guess I always knew deep down, I remember talking to my sister about it I was 11" JJ laughed "She told me, you fall for the person you fall for and it shouldn't matter what sex they are, just be true to yourself"

"Let me ask you something Emily" "okay" JJ closed her eyes slightly "Why are your feelings scaring you?" Emily looked down on the floor picking her nails again "Emily?" "They just are" JJ moved close stilling Emily's hands "look at me, please" Emily looked at her softly, JJ could see the confusion in her eyes "Why are you so afraid" Emily went to look away but JJ cupped her chin softly "Why are you so afraid Emily" Emily eyes focused on a spot just behind JJ "I don't want to lose you"

"Emily you aren't going to lose me, but you need to talk to me, you need to not run from me, how long?" Emily frowned "How long?" JJ smiled "How long have you been feeling like this and I'd like the truth please" Emily sighed "About two weeks after I joined the team" she looked away "And when we started hanging out more and I saw you with Sofia" she looked at JJ "You have" she paused "I've never"

"Never felt like your feeling now?" JJ moved away slightly feeling her unease "Never, I've never been in love with anyone JJ and" JJ's eyes softened as she worked out what was coming. This was why she was scared this was why she wanted to run this was everything "If I lost you it wouldn't just hurt JJ and it wouldn't be just my heart breaking" the silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"I couldn't go anywhere if I tried Emily" Emily looked at her and JJ knew she wanted to ask her something so she waited for her to speak. The silence lasted a few moments as she whispered "Hold me like" JJ smiled "you sure Em" Emily nodded as she moved slightly so Emily could lean in to her she wrapped her arm around her as Emily gently rested her head on her chest.

JJ couldn't help the slight shiver that ran through her body as she began to play with her hair, holding her close as the tears fell "Shh, it's okay Emily I promise" Emily nodded against her.

Emily smiled feeling the same comfort she did in the hospital as she swallow slightly "Emily, no matter what I am always going to be your friend, I love Sofia and if I am honest I don't think I would cope not seeing her" Emily wrapped her fingers around JJ's blouse taking slight comfort in her words "Jen," she whispered softly "What is it Em" "I don't think anyone has ever cared about me like you do" her voice was barely over a whisper, her words made her pull JJ closer "What about you mom?" Emily shook her head "I was a tool a" she sighed "You know she has only seen Sofia twice" JJ gasped slightly "How could she" she stopped herself "Her job has always come first"

JJ was in slight shock, she knew they had a somewhat strained relationship biting the inside of her lip, she wanted to take a chance right now though Emily was so unguarded and comfortable she wasn't sure she would ruin it but she had to ask she had to know.

"I have a question and I don't want you to panic okay" Emily nodded against her "What do you want Emily" Emily smiled "Right now I want to stay here and go to sleep" she mused softly, JJ rolled her eyes slightly "I think you know what I mean Agent Prentiss" JJ teased "What if it went wrong, what if I hurt you?" JJ shook her head slightly "That wasn't an answer that was a question" JJ pointed out.

"I'm serious Jennifer, I want to, I mean I'd like to but what if" JJ hushed her slightly "I don't think you have a nasty bone in your body Emily" Emily moved closer into the solid form behind her "Don't let go of me" JJ's heart raced slightly as she wrapped her arms a little tighter "I don't want to let go of you Emily"

"I heard you, at the hospital Jen" JJ frowned and blushed "Which time and which part" "I think you said I love you Em, so you hurry up and get better, did I dream that?" JJ could not help the smile but was a little unsure if her answer would scare her. "You didn't dream it" she settled on an answer just not a full one.

* * *

"MOMMY!" Sofia trashed in the bed a she screamed JJ rushed to the room as Emily moved slowly to get to her "wake up mommy wake up" she sobbed curling herself against the wall "mommy" "Sofia" JJ said softly as she walked in perching gently on the bed "my sweet sweet girl, wake up baby" she whispered as she ran her fingers soothingly through her hair.

"want mommy" came the tearfully filled voice "darling" Emily said softly she couldn't manage to bend down to sit one the low bed "mommy?" "Yes darling it's okay" Emily soothed gently, JJ's heart broke slightly as Sofia climbed onto her lap "Don't want to go home" Emily frowned slightly "Oh darling," she looked at JJ for help, JJ kissed her head gently "You don't have to my sweet girl, you don't have to"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"JJ," Sofia said softly as she climbed on to the couch "Mmm" JJ groaned slightly at the extra weight that seemed to have appeared on her stomach "JJ," Sofia said slightly louder, JJ stirred not fully opening her eyes "Hey baby" she whispered wrapping her arms around Sofia's small frame. "Why mommy crying?" she asked resting her head on JJ. "I don't know sweetheart, why don't I go and find out" Sofia nodded as JJ sat up fully "Here sweetie you watch some cartoons while I go and see mommy" JJ smiled softly turning the tv on and the volume down low.

* * *

JJ made her way down the hall softly knocking on the door "Em, can I come in" she could hear the soft cries as she opened the door. Emily was curled in the bed still asleep as her body shivered under the covers. JJ carefully made her way over sitting down softly on the bed as she gently ran her fingers through Emily's hair. Emily flinched slightly at the touch "Shh, it's okay Emily your safe" she said softly as she carried on hoping to stir the sleeping woman.

Emily moved closer to the soft touch as the voice brought her out of the nightmare that plagued her dreams "Jen" she whispered softly "I've got you Em" she said softly "Sorry I woke you" JJ smiled "You didn't wake me okay, Sofia did" JJ chuckled slightly "Want to tell me about it?"

Emily moved slightly as her hand reached out to JJ's, JJ entwined their fingers as Emily spoke softly "I keep seeing him and Sofia's eyes and" JJ nodded as moved slightly so Emily could lean into her "Sofia is safe Em, he didn't hurt her" she said softly, the dreams haunted JJ as well, she loved Sofia and the second she walked in Emily's home that night the look on Sofia's face was enough to give anyone nightmares.

"Is she Jen, I mean last night she said she didn't want to go home but also we can't stay here forever can we" JJ laughed "My company not good enough" she teased "You know what I mean" Emily said softly "Emily I meant what I said last night when I told her she didn't have to go home, we can sort something out, but for now I would rather you both stay here" JJ said softly "But" JJ placed a finger on her lips to still her "I am not saying move in, I am also not going to make you stay here. But I feel for now it is the safest place for you and for Sofia, Emily she is scared and she needs to feel safe"

Emily nodded "I just don't want to burden you" JJ rolled her eyes "Well you aren't I like having you both around Emily" she paused "Jen, this has nothing to do with what we spoke about last night I promise" JJ laughed "Em, I know that" Emily smiled as JJ helped her sit up "Let's get you dressed cause by the look on your face you're in a lot of pain" Emily nodded "I am, where's Sofia" JJ laughed "Micky mouse" she said softly as she helped Emily up.

* * *

They both made their way into the kitchen as Emily called to Sofia "Hey darling," Sofia turned hearing her mommy's voice "Mommy" she screeched as she jumped up running over to her, JJ could see Emily wanted to pick her up as she pulled out the kitchen stool "Sit down Em," Emily ran her fingers through Sofia's hair as JJ picked her up "Be gentle okay" JJ whispered placing Sofia on Emily's lap.

Emily's wrapped her arms around her pulling her close "love you baby" she whispered placing a soft kiss on her cheek, Sofia tightened her grip on Emily causing her to wince slightly "Luve you too mommy" JJ shook her head "Right what are we having for breakfast girls" JJ said as she handed Emily a coffee "Pancakes?" Sofia asked as Emily closed her eyes slightly "You want pancakes" Sofia nodded "please" JJ looked at Emily "You want pancakes as well?" Emily smiled "I can if you don't mind?" JJ walked over running her fingers through Sofia's hair "Why would I mind Em" she looked into her soft eyes as she smiled the clouds that seemed to linger over Emily had gone and she smiled at her "Then yes" Emily mused as she winced again "Right missy let's get you off mommy and into your own chair so you can have some juice" she said smiling at her and giving Emily a slightly pointed look.

* * *

After they had eaten and Sofia was now happily playing in the front room JJ made a start on the pots, Emily watched her for a while before walking behind her, her arms snaked around JJ's waist as she whispered, "Is this okay?" JJ placed her hands over Emily's "your fine Em, I promise" she said softly leaning slightly into her "I meant what I said Em, we can take each day at a time and you are in control okay" Emily nodded as she rested her chin on JJ's shoulder "What about work" JJ chuckled "What about it," Emily sighed softly "You know what I mean" JJ nodded "I do" she said softly as she turned to face her.

"What happens here outside of work has nothing to do with anyone, this is between you, me and Sofia" she looked lovingly into the swirling chocolate eyes "You don't mind" JJ raised her eyebrow slightly "Emily, my private life is just that private and yours is as well and I think you can do without the added worry" Emily ran her fingers down JJ's cheek "okay" JJ leaned slightly into her touch "One day at a time okay" Emily's eyes fell onto her lips as she swallowed, JJ smiled softly as she watched the internal debate that was now swirling inside Emily.

This had to be Emily's choice and Emily had to move first, she knew she was going to hesitate but part of her was grateful for the small body, which charged into the kitchen "Mommy?" Sofia frowned softly at us both causing Emily to blush, it really was sweet to watch "Yes darling" Emily said as she let go of me, I turned back around to carry on cleaning and washing the pots "Can we go ark" now this was my time to get puzzled as I turned back around "Ark?" Emily laughed slightly "Sofia, you cannot go to the park dressed like that" Emily raised an eyebrow at her "JJ?" "Yes?" "Can we go ark" Emily sighed as JJ chuckled "Not up to my young lady, but I do agree with mommy you cannot go out dressed like that"

"Go and wait in your room and I will be in to help get you ready" JJ smiled softly "You don't have to if you don't want to Jen" Emily whispered causing JJ to sigh "Emily, I do want to, but I also don't want to step on your toes" she mused back "You aren't stepping on my toes Jen, I promise" Emily smiled as she watched JJ retreat towards Sofia's room.

* * *

An hour later, Emily and JJ where sat on the park bench watching as Sofia played in the sandbox "She seems happy doesn't she" Emily said softly "She's a lot more relaxed now" JJ smiled watching her play with another girl around her age. "Emily you know as well as I do that children overcome things far faster than us, but much like you the nightmares might linger for a while"

"What's going to happen though if I can't get her to come back home Jen, what then pack up the house and try and sell that?" JJ laughed, "You know, you really do give Reid a run for his money, does your brain ever stop thinking," Emily shook her head "Maybe when I'm asleep but even then I think it works overtime" JJ smiled "Would it really be such a bad thing to have to move? Surely there are a lot of bad memories for you in that house as well" Emily nodded "I just worry she isn't going to settle anywhere again"

"She has settled alright at mine Emily, just think about it, you know you are both welcome at mine as long as you want, there isn't any rush"

"So you want to see if we can tempt your daughter out of the sandbox and go for ice-cream or lunch" JJ smirked "You could try Jen, but I think she is in love with the box" Emily laughed slightly "Sofia" Emily called softly, she looked at her mommy then to JJ then back at the sand box, not moving a step as she looked back at her mommy "Sofia" she said slightly firmer, JJ couldn't help but laugh when she watched little shoulder slump slightly as she kicked the sand before looking back at her mommy "I DON'T WANT TO GO" Sofia shouted causing Emily to groan "She always like this Em?" Emily laughed "Yes" Emily said as she got up slowly "Fine Sofia me and JJ are going for ice cream we won't be long"

JJ's eyes bugged at her slightly "You are joking you are just going to" Emily smirked "You really think I would leave her alone on a park without someone watching her" Emily gave a pointed look "You just" Emily sniggered "I did because there is no other way than to get my daughter out of there without picking her up and her screaming murder" "Oh" Emily smiled she will be right behind us before we even reach the gate" Emily said with a wink.

They both walked towards the gate as small arms tackled JJ's legs "don't leave me" Sofia pouted causing Emily to laugh "Oh now you want to come" Sofia nodded not letting go of JJ "up?" Sofia said her eyes looking into JJ's "Someone has you wrapped around her little finger" Emily mused as JJ picked her up placing her on her hip "Pot calling kettle black there" JJ teased.

* * *

Finally, four hours later they were walking back through the front door, Sofia ran off through to the living room with the new toy that JJ had bought her, Emily stood in the doorway as she watched JJ for a moment "You okay Em," Emily nodded as she walked over to JJ wrapping her arms around her "Thank you" JJ frowned slightly.

Emily blushed slightly as a comfortable silence seemed to settle between them, Emily's eyes flickered down to JJ's lips again as she bit the inside of hers, JJ's hands rested on her lower back gently rubbing as she watched the look on Emily's face she mused slightly as Emily began to close the gap. Soft lips touched hers Emily closed her eyes as she kissed JJ gently, JJ followed Emily's guide as she let Emily lead this dance, a soft moan travelled through the air as Emily pulled away, looking shyly back a JJ before averting her eyes.

JJ cupped her chin softly making the now bright red brunette look at her, her eyes held swirling chocolate eyes in hers, no words were spoken as they just looked into each other lovingly, JJ couldn't help the flutters that spun in her stomach, "One step at a time" she whispered as she pulled Emily into a soft embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The silence that fell between them after dinner was comfortable, Sofia was curled up on JJ's lap and Emily couldn't help but smile as she watched them "Penny for your thoughts" JJ said softly, Emily smiled "Just thinking how good you are with her, Jen she has only ever had me to care about her well aside from her sitter and it's nice" JJ smiled as she looked down at Sofia placing a soft kiss on her brow "She is to beautiful can't help but fall in love with her" she smirked as Emily blushed again.

JJ giggled "You know I never thought Emily Prentiss could blush but it starting to become a look with you" JJ mused as Emily moved closer "You keep making me blush" she teased as she ran her fingers through Sofia's hair before looking at JJ "Thank you" JJ raised an eye brow "Now you are going to have to explain why you are thanking me"

"For being you accepting Sofia like you have," Emily said softly as Sofia turned to look at her mommy "Mommy" Emily smiled "Yes darling" Sofia watched her for a moment "Mommy happy now?" JJ looked at her before looking down at Sofia "Smart child" she mused as Emily laughed, "Of course I'm happy darling why do you ask" Sofia looked up at JJ "JJ makes you happy again"

Emily laughed "Nothing gets passed you does it darling" Emily smirked at JJ "She's a bright kid" Emily rolled her eyes "You have no idea Jen" Emily laughed. "Mommy?" "Yes darling" Sofia began to get slightly shy as she went to move to Emily "What is it baby" Emily said the teasing and joking leaving her voice as she took Sofia into her arms "Daddy not coming back is he" Emily closed her eyes slightly "No baby he isn't" Sofia nodded as she buried her face into Emily.

"We safe now mommy?" JJ's heart broke again listening to Sofia "We are baby, we are very safe," Emily promised as her eyes filled with tears. "JJ won't hurt mommy?" Emily gave JJ a reassuring smile "No baby JJ won't hurt me," Sofia gripped hold of Emily "She won't hurt me?" Emily froze as her eyes went wide.

"Darling you know she won't hurt you, baby look at me please" sad brown eyes filled with tears as they met Emily's "Why do you think JJ will hurt you?" JJ looked on slightly worried at the words that might fall from her mouth, she wanted to reach out and comfort her to take her worry away she could see the fear building in the backs of Emily's eyes as she waited for her daughter to answer her.

"Daddy did" Emily ran her fingers through her hair holding back her own tears and the sickening feeling that grew inside "Darling" Emily was lost for words she didn't know if she should push or not. JJ could see the turmoil Emily had inside as she spoke softly "Sofia, I won't ever raise my hand to mommy I promise" Sofia shook her head as she hid her face in her mommy's chest.

JJ looked at Emily the concern evident on both their faces as JJ spoke again "And I will never raise my hand to you Sofia" Sofia shook against Emily as she found her voice "Darling did daddy hit you?" she frowned she had never seen a mark on Sofia, she changed her for bed every night and there was never a scratch on her "no" she whispered, Emily paled wanting to be sick.

JJ moved slightly as they both tried to calm there fears "Darling will you tell me" Sofia shook her head, "Will you tell JJ?" again she shook her head "Baby I can't help you if I don't know what's happened darling" Emily said carefully. JJ had already pulled her phone out as Sofia mumbled "want organ" Emily closed her eyes "You want to talk to Morgan and not me or JJ" Sofia nodded.

"Okay sweetie," Emily gave JJ a sad smile "You like Morgan don't you" Sofia nodded "Mommy's parter" Emily nodded against her "He is baby that he is and you know I trust him don't you" Sofia nodded.

"Hey JJ, is everything alright?" Morgan said as he answered his phone, "Derek is there any chance you can come around to mine please" Morgan frowned JJ never called him Derek "JJ what's going on?" JJ sighed "I don't know Sofia wants you Derek something has happened and she won't talk to me or Emily and she asked for you" Morgan cringed slightly "Tell my little princess I will be there soon and I will bring her a cookie and some chocolate milk" he said softly before reaching for his keys "Thanks"

Emily looked at JJ, heart breaking as she asked "Jen, could you give me a moment with her, please" wrapping her arms tighter around Sofia "Of course Em," Sofia grip tightened slightly "I in trouble?" she whispered "Oh my darling little girl, you could never be in trouble" Emily said softly "I would like you to tell me though" Sofia shook her head slightly "I promised" Emily frowned slightly "Sofia, how can I make it better if you don't tell mommy?" Sofia's voice rose slightly "You lied to me" as she pushed away from Emily "You promised and you lied" Emily looked at her for a moment.

"Sofia, I haven't lied to you" Emily frowned as she tried to keep calm "You said I was safe" Emily swallowed slightly "you promised he wouldn't hurt me" Emily sighed, "How did he hurt you Sofia" Emily's emotions were becoming too much for her as she looked at her daughter. Sofia moved away from Emily curling more into the side of the couch.

JJ listen outside the door, her heart broke, Sofia had been doing so well, she was having nightmares but she had not said a word, she turned to unlock the door leaving it slightly open so Morgan could just walk in.

"Baby" Emily said, as she brushed the hair out of Sofia's face "NO" Sofia shouted causing Emily to back off slightly "Sofia, did I hurt you?" Emily asked carefully "no mommy you lied" Emily sighed softly "I didn't mean to lie to you Sofia" though Emily was racking her brain as to why Sofia said she had lied. "Is it because I said JJ won't hurt you?" Emily swallowed back the nausea that was building inside her. Sofia would not answer just holding herself more into herself.

"JJ" Morgan whispered as he made his way down the hall "What's going on?" JJ shook her head "I don't know she keeps saying Emily lied to her" Morgan frowned slightly "Has she said what about?" JJ looked at him with tears building in her eyes "Andrew" Morgan nodded as he knocked softly on the door.

"Prentiss it's me" Morgan said softly as he opened the door, Emily eyes fell on him and then back to Sofia "Hey princess" he said softly as he move closer to the couch "I got chocolate milk and a cookie, can I trade you for a hug?" Morgan said gently as he knelt down in front of Sofia.

Sofia lifted her head as she looked at him "organ" he smiled "hey princess, JJ said you asked for me kiddo" she nodded not fully moving "You want to talk to me?" she shook her head. He looked at Emily "Will you talk to me if mommy leaves the room" she nodded softly


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Emily stood outside the door as JJ wrapped her arms around her "Come on Em, let Morgan talk to her" Emily was frozen "Jen, if he has" JJ stilled her "Shh," JJ said softly as she cupped her cheek "Don't think like that sweetie"

Morgan stayed knelt in front of her as he picked up her doll "Does she have a name?" Sofia nodded "Alex" she smiled shyly "Did you have a good day today?" Morgan asked gently "we went ark" Morgan smiled "Did you play in the sand box?" she nodded "Then what did you do?" "Had ice-cream" she said softly "Did you have a chocolate one?" he smiled softly as she nodded.

"I got you some chocolate milk," Morgan said passing her the drink "And a cookie" she shook her head "Mommy won't mind princess" as he handed her the cookie. "So after the ice-cream, did you come home?" Sofia's eyes went wide her head shaking violently "Sofia did you come to JJ's" he said quickly, she seemed to calm down as she nodded.

"Can you tell me what upset you?" he asked now that Sofia seemed more relaxed than when he had come in the room "mommy lied" she whispered. "Princess, can you tell me why mommy lied to you?" Morgan asked as he handed her the doll. Sofia shook her head slightly "Why can't you tell me" she turned her head looking at the doll. "I get in trouble" he moved slightly so he was sat on the floor instead on kneeling.

"Why will you get in trouble" Sofia looked at him sadly "daddy said it was a secrt." Morgan closed his eyes slightly "Princess, do you know what it means if someone has died?" Sofia nodded "they go heven" he smiled slightly "And you know you won't be able to see them again?" Sofia nodded "daddy has gone to a different version of heaven" she frowned "because of what he did to mommy?" he smiled "yes " "so he won't touch me ever" Morgan "Never again" "so am safe?" Morgan smiled "you are princess"

"Will JJ hurt me like daddy did?" Morgan shook his head "no JJ won't hurt you, Sofia can you tell me how daddy hurt you?" she shook her head as tears started to fall "want mommy" he moved slightly "okay let me go and get her" Morgan smiled softly though his eyes stayed sad as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Has she said anything?" Emily asked not giving him a chance "No, she won't say but I think we may need to get her checked out," he said sadly "she wants you Prentiss," she nodded closing her eyes. "If he has touched her Morgan I will bring him back from the dead." Morgan nodded as they made their way back into the room where Sofia was curled up holding tight to the doll.

"Hey darling" Sofia looked at her "mommy, I'm sorry" Emily smiled as she sat down "you have nothing to say sorry for" Sofia hid her face "Can mommy give you a cuddle?" Sofia shook her head as her cheeks turned red. "JJ going to be mad" Emily chuckled slightly "Darling I don't think JJ knows how to be mad" Morgan chuckled slightly.

"Baby can you show me where daddy hurt you please?" she looked at Emily "daddy dead?" Emily nodded he his and you won't ever see him again" she promised, Emily's heart was breaking as the nauseating feeling rose into her throat. Sofia moved slightly as she got off the Sofia.

* * *

Emily closed her eyes realising why she thought JJ was going to be mad as she looked sadly at Morgan "I can't do this Morgan." he nodded "You can, she needs you Prentiss," Emily wiped the tears that started to fall as JJ made her way into the room. "JJ she had an" Emily closed her eyes as JJ smiled sadly "I had a feeling she might;" JJ had in her hands a damp cloth and some sprays "Em, can you manage to get her changed?" JJ asked softly "Not really" she sighed, though she hid the pain she was still unable to bend down due to her ribs and stomach. "You okay if I go?" Emily nodded "Jen, she needs" JJ rolled her eyes "I know and I will"

JJ knocked on the bedroom door softly "Can I come in Sofia?" JJ said softly as she opened the door "you mad?" Sofia asked as big sad eyes fell on her "Why would I be mad sweetie" JJ smiled softly at her as she walked in "because" her eyes turned downcast "How about we get you out of those clothes and you can have a wash?" Sofia shook her head "no" JJ knelt down carefully "My sweet girl" Sofia's eyes landed on her "mommy" she whispered, "How about mommy comes in while I help you clean up?" Sofia frowned "Mommy still sore baby" she said carefully causing Sofia to nod.

JJ sighed softly as she called for Emily, her heart broke in two knowing that Sofia was now scared of her, she wondered if the questions and the talking had triggered something but she daren't ask as Emily walked in "You called?" Emily mused softly trying to keep a brave and calm face for her daughter. "Sofia wants mommy with us while she has a wash," JJ said as she bit the inside of her lip.

* * *

The drive back from the hospital was silent as Emily kept hold of Sofia, she was grateful they had sedated her but her heart was broken and the damage had been done. JJ sat up the front with Morgan her eyes red and puffy as they finally pulled up on the driveway "Let me look at your hand Morgan please" JJ said softly.

His anger had been taken out on the sign post outside his knuckles were red and sore with small cuts, "Emily we are here" she said softly before getting out the car to help her carry Sofia inside. Emily passed her to JJ she wanted to carry her and keep her close but she was still too sore and right now she wanted the toilet so she could empty the contents of her stomach.

"How the hell did I not know Morgan?" Emily said weakly as Morgan moved her hair out of her face. "Don't do this to yourself princess" he whispered, "I should have known!" JJ walked in giving a weak smile to Morgan "Em, this wasn't your fault, you heard what the doctor said" JJ said carefully. "SHE is my daughter I should have known I should of damn well saw something was wrong with her, so how the hell is this not my fault" she glared at JJ.

"Emily he had been abusing you for" she closed her eyes slightly knowing Morgan's temper was already boiling. "Four years, this is not your fault" Morgan's eyes softened "Emily, you can't always tell if a child is being hurt," his eyes told her to trust him as she looked deeply into them. "Still doesn't make me feel any better," she said sadly.

"JJ can you" he motioned to Emily "And I will go and make us all a strong coffee" he kissed her back of her head before standing, JJ arm ran down his in a way to say thank you as she moved behind Emily "Shh, we will get her through this Emily and I will help you through it" JJ whispered as Emily leaned into her solid form "I'll be okay, I'm more worried about my baby girl" she whispered "I know sweetie I know"

JJ closed the door behind Morgan as she walked back into the front room "Em," Emily looked at her for a moment "Come on let's get you ready and get you in bed okay I'll bring you in some pain killers" they knew Sofia wouldn't wake till morning when the sedatives would have worn off, Emily looked half dead her eyes red raw from the tears and JJ's eyes were no better.

* * *

She loved the little girl as though she was her own and they both had been through so much her heart was torn as she wrapped her arm around Emily guiding her to the bedroom, "I will go and get you those pain killers" she smiled softly before walking out. She needs a moment to herself as she opened the door slightly to check on Sofia who was sleeping soundly in the bed "My sweet girl" she whispered softly.

"Here you go Em take these" JJ said softly as she handed her two tablets "Stay with me Jen, please" JJ smiled "Only if you're sure" she said cupping her cheek softly so she could wipe the tears away. "Why didn't she tell me" Emily whispered as JJ wrapped her arms around her "I don't know baby only Sofia can answer that and right now I don't think you will get one, just hold on to the fact that she is safe" she kissed her temple softly as she pulled her close "And tomorrow we can start looking for someone she feels safe talking to okay" Emily nodded

"Still can't believe she wanted Morgan" Emily said softly causing JJ to laugh "Em, she wouldn't leave his side I think in her eyes he saved you and we have told her he is your partner so she knows he looks after you and that he will look after you." Emily thought for a moment "She knows you better though" JJ sighed "Em, I think she is worried I am going to hurt you and we just need to reassure her that she is safe and loved and that no one is ever going to hurt her again" JJ said as she ran her fingers through Emily's hair. "Get some rest darling okay Sofia and you are both safe" Emily nodded against her "thank you"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A shorter chapter than normal but I am posting it just so you have something and know I have not forgotten about it…**

**Sorry for the delay in updates on this…I am blaming my muse since I have been totally lost but now hopefully I can carry this little journey on….Thank you to all those who are following this story the reviews and inboxes have blown me away if I am honest….Anyway enough of me ;o)**

Emily tossed and turned in her sleep most of the night, as JJ tried to calm her, she knew what they had now found out was ripping her apart and Emily was blaming herself, and JJ just could not settle in herself she could not even settle Emily down.

Emily sobbed slightly as she stirred her mumbling made JJ's heart break "my little baby how could anyone do that to a baby she is a baby four god's sake defenceless" JJ ran her fingers through her hair "I don't know baby but at least we know and we can help her and I can help you" JJ whispered "Jennifer" she curled into the solid form next to her "Hey darling" JJ's voice was tired and Emily could tell as she rested her head on JJ's chest drawing patterns on her stomach "You haven't slept" JJ smiled as she ran fingers through her hair "No and I don't think you have slept too good"

"I want to know how long Jennifer, I need to know, has he been hurting her since she was born, it's my fucking job to protect her and I failed, I failed my baby Jen, what does that say about me?" JJ held her close she had no words of comfort to give just her presence.

The soft knocking on the door pulled them from their thoughts "Sofia come in baby" Emily said softly as sad worried eyes looked at her "can mommy have a cuddle?" Sofia shook her head slightly "mommy I'm sorry I" she bowed her head in shame "Em, I won't be a second okay" Emily nodded as she started to get up.

"Let's get you out of those clothes baby" Sofia nodded "Can JJ give you a bath? Mommy still can't bend" Sofia nodded again, Emily carefully got up taking Sofia's hand as they walked into the bedroom where JJ was stripping the bed "sorry" came the sad voice as JJ smiled softly "My sweet girl, you don't need to be sorry, I promise you, do you want a bath?"

"Mommy come with us?" JJ smiled as she sprayed the bed leaving it to air "Yes she can sweetie and if you go in my bedroom and stand on the bed mommy will be able to help take those clothes off if that's better?" Sofia nodded

"Em, do you want me to ask Morgan to go to yours to get some more things, I think this one may run out of clothes" JJ said softly "I think that sounds like a good plan if he will do it" Sofia looked up "Organ coming?" Emily laughed, "What is it with you and Morgan" she mused softly "Helped mommy"

JJ helped Sofia as Emily sat on the toilet her mind just couldn't settle "I think I know understand how people feel when they didn't notice Jen," JJ turned to look at her "Don't do this to yourself Emily, he was hurting you as well I know this is hard and I can see the pain you are going through but you cannot blame yourself. He controlled you Emily he had power over you and no one should do that ever. And no one should have that power over a child." Emily nodded still not fully convinced

JJ rung Morgan once she had finished getting Sofia dressed and they both were eating their breakfast "

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"You're sure you're okay with this Em?" JJ asked as they walked into the doctor's office "No but she needs help Jen, and I know deep down it was something I said that has triggered it all off" JJ nodded "Wrong that I am glad I did cause then we might never have known" JJ wrapping her fingers around Emily's as they watch Sofia play with the toys with another child "The sooner she has help the less time it has to boil into something that can't be controlled and this what you are doing is giving her that control back"

An hour later Emily and Sofia were walking out of the office as JJ stood taking in the seldom expression on Emily's face and the red swollen eyes of Sofia, she smiled softly "So what you want to do Sofia?" she asked gently as they walked down to the car, Sofia stayed quite "Would you like some ice-cream?" Emily asked softly and still now getting a reply, JJ closed her eyes slightly "You want to see Morgan?" that was the only thing that drew her attention and voice "Organ please?" Emily could not help but sniggered "Is he going to get sick of her soon" Emily mused as JJ hit the speed dial button.

"Nope he loves kids and I think he is attached to this one just as much as she is to him if I am honest" JJ said softly "I need to make sure the sitter can look after her more in case we get called away" JJ nodded yes you do but also you won't be cleared for a few weeks" she smirked. Morgan had set some lunch out for them as JJ knocked on his door.

"Hey princess" he smiled taking Sofia out of JJ's arms "JJ, Prentiss" he smiled letting them both in "Thanks Morgan for this" Morgan smirked slightly "It's my whole charm" he joked as Sofia went off to play with Clooney, "He won't hurt her Prentiss don't look so worried" JJ smiled as he handed them both coffee. "Thanks"

"So how did it go?" Emily looked at him sadly "Not great but I think we will get there" he nodded "she is scared he's going to come back and also" she sighed softly as she turned to look at JJ "She doesn't want to leave you" JJ smiled "Well I told you both you are welcome to stay as long as you need"

After a few hours of Sofia tormenting Clooney they say their goodbyes and Sofia makes it very clear that she doesn't want to leave Morgan causing him and JJ to chuckle "See you Monday JJ and Prentiss hurry up and get better Reid is driving me insane" he smirks as they get into the car.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Thank you Crazy Heart for helping me with this…**

**A week later**

"So you going to tell me what's going on?" Garcia asked as she closed the door behind her, JJ looked up from her desk slightly puzzled "Aside from the piles of murders that are on my desk?" Garcia pouted slightly "No you and the dark headed brooding profiler who you happen to fancy the ass off and vice versa" JJ chuckled "Sit down Garcia your making the place look untied" JJ mused "Your kidding right?" JJ laughed "No" Garcia smiled sitting on the chair moving it slightly so she could see JJ. "Well?" JJ closed the file she was looking at before looking at her "We have talked"

"That's it you've talk!" Garcia nearly shouted, "That tends to happen when you get two people in a room with each other" JJ mused slightly "I was hoping you had both gotten past the stage since you haven't spoken to me since I left your house a few weeks ago." JJ raised her eyebrow slightly "I know that Garcia we have had more important things to deal with like a scared four- year- old." Garcia sighed, "You have time to talk to Morgan"

JJ closed her eyes "Morgan is Emily's partner Garcia and not being funny but Sofia wanted to see him, just can we leave it at that," JJ almost snapped. The only members of the team who knew what was going on with Sofia was Morgan; it was not JJ's place to say anything.

* * *

It had taken Morgan over an hour to convince Emily that Sofia was safe and she would be fine for a few hours so he could take her for her final appointment to get the all clear to return to work. "Prentiss, she is fine" Emily glared slightly "How do you know that we won't be here." Morgan rolled his eyes slightly "How long as she been Sofia's sitter?" Emily huffed slightly "four years" Morgan shook his head slightly "And now you're having an issues with it?" "No, just" she sighed she needed to go back to work Sofia needed a routine of sorts and Morgan wanted his partner back at work "Helen has our cell numbers, she will ring if she so much as blows her nose"

Helen couldn't help but laugh watching the two of them in the hallway "Emily she will be fine I promise" Emily looked at the floor knowing she wasn't going to be able to stay and resigning herself to the fact she had to attend the appointment "Fine but anything happens you ring me" Helen nodded "As I always have done"

* * *

"Why do I only get cleared for desk duty, I hate paper work" Emily grumbled as they made their way into the bullpen "You were complaining before about even going, make your mind up" Morgan said in a slight chuckle. "No I was complaining about leaving my daughter big difference" Emily said as Morgan held his hands up "I know that but the funniest thing had to be Sofia didn't want you she wanted JJ." he mocked earning himself a slap on the arm "Not funny" as they made their way to their desks. "Best let Hotch know I got cleared well half cleared anyway." "You will be home in an hour Prentiss, is JJ driving you" she nodded before making her way up the catwalk.

* * *

Emily knocked on the door before walking in "Hotch," he gave her a rare smile "How did it go?" she rolled her eyes slightly "I got cleared for desk duty" Hotch laughed "better than nothing" he gave a concerned look "Yeah I guess, but it will also help take my mind off everything," she said softly. "How is Sofia doing" she shrugged "I guess as well as anyone can hope for right now. She needs to get back in to a routine and keep these appointments which I need to go to Hotch" he nodded. "What happened?"

She swallowed hard "He molested her" Emily said as the tears fell, "Emily" he said softly as she held her hand up. "Sorry, I'm fine" she said with a slight frown. "Just wish he was alive so I could kick the fucking shit out of him" Hotch couldn't hold back the slight laugh "Sorry."

"No you are fine you just said what I was thinking, are you going to stay with JJ for a while?" Emily nodded "Right now it is the only place she feels safe, it's not going to cause any problems is it?"

He shook his head "None at all, let me know if you need anything, I know you haven't been here long but you do have the whole teams support." Emily smiled "Thank you means a lot to me. Morgan has been a great support if I am honest" he smiled. "Go and see JJ and get home both of you. I don't think you should be alone right now you are too worked up" she nodded. "I thought we weren't meant to profile each other" Emily smirked "Don't need to profile you to see it Prentiss, the anger and hurt is drifting off you in waves."

* * *

"Hey how did it go?" JJ asked as soon as Emily walked in "Cleared for desk duty" she half grumbled, JJ giggled they all knew how much she disliked the paperwork "Better than nothing" she mused "that's what Hotch said, I told him about Sofia" JJ nodded "And?" "I have his support and the teams, also said you can leave early, unless you want to stay here" JJ smiled just let me finish this then we can go" Emily sighed "Thanks" "How about I make us something nice for dinner tonight" Emily smiled "trying to spoil me?" JJ laughed, "Yes, I am"

* * *

Emily couldn't help but hold back a laugh as they walked through the front door, "hey my sweet girl" JJ said softly as Sofia ran to her "love JJ" Sofia said as she placed a kiss on her cheek "love you too baby girl, does mommy get a cuddle as well?" JJ asked as Emily looked at her slightly amused "I get the impression she has missed you more than she has me" Emily smirked, causing JJ to look down "Sorry"

"Jennifer I didn't mean it like that I promise, I don't mine, it's nice that she is so settled around you" Emily said softly as she cupped JJ's chin "You're sure?" Emily smiled as she placed a soft kiss on her lips "More than sure" Sofia giggled in JJ's arms as she reached out to Emily "Missed you sweetheart have you been good for Helen?" Sofia nodded "Good girl" JJ smiled as she walked in fully she could not help but laugh.

Nearly all Sofia's toys were sprawled over the floor and Helen was trying to clean up after her. "Helen I'll sort it" she looked at JJ "I am so sorry I should have cleaned this before you got back." JJ laughed, "Trust me I don't mine as long as this little one is happy and having fun, I don't care how much mess she makes." Emily could not help but bite back a laugh. "Her office is worse trust me" JJ rolled her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with my office I have a very good system" she smirked. "Yeah if you can find your desk," Emily joked.

"Right ladies if you two are staying would you mind if I get off?" Helen asked kindly "No that's fine, are you able to call tomorrow just for a chat?" Emily asked "I am and the answer is yes to the chat" Helen smirked "You know me too well Helen" Emily smiled "Yes but that's only because I know your mother and what she was like when you was growing up" Emily cringed slightly "Thanks for that"

* * *

"Em, if you can manage on your own go and get a shower" JJ said as she walked in the kitchen, "You're sure I can't help?" JJ laughed, "More than sure it isn't the first time I have cooked you know" JJ mused. "Okay will you be okay with Sofia?" Emily asked softly. "Yes I will be fine stop worrying, she is settled watching Mickey Mouse" Emily rolled her eyes slightly. "I really wish she would watch something else, there is only so many times I can watch the same one over and over again" Emily said in a slight groan "As long as she is happy it shouldn't matter" JJ smirked. "I will remind you of that when you have seen it for the 100th time" Emily joked before making her way into the bathroom.

JJ set the table after she got everything in to the oven, she smiled softly as Sofia made her way in "So sweetie you fancy some chicken for your dinner" JJ asked softly "Mmm" Sofia said with a grin "Take that as a yes, shall we get you washed up for dinner and check on mommy?" Sofia smiled "Yes"

* * *

"Something smells good" making her way into the kitchen, her jaw dropped slightly as she noticed the table was set with candles a bottle of red wine, and one rose sat in the middle. "Wow, when you cook you go all out" Emily said in a whisper pulling JJ attention. "I said I was going to spoil you and let you see how you should be treated" JJ said with a slight wink. "So are you going to tell me what we are having?" Emily asked as Sofia ran in to the kitchen "Chicken" she shouted making them both laugh, "Well you got your answer"

They all sat in comfortable silence as they ate Emily let out a soft moan as the stuffed chicken exploded in her mouth "that shouldn't be allowed, where on earth did you learn to cook like this" Emily said as she wiped Sofia's face "Mom taught me" JJ said with a slight grin. JJ moved slightly as she went to the fridge to pour Sofia some juice as she grabbed two bottles of beer placing them down on the table, the scent of the beer wafted around the round, as both Emily and JJ looked on in shock as Sofia started to cry and shake.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Sweetheart?" JJ said softly looking at the terrified look that had appeared on Sofia's face. JJ looked at Emily "Darling?" Emily tried; Sofia's eyes were fixated on the two beer bottles that had appeared on the table. JJ followed her eye line as her heart sunk. Emily moved next to her as JJ removed the bottles so she could not focus on them.

She flinched slightly as Emily ran her fingers softly through her hair, "Shh, darling you're okay" Emily said softly trying to soothe her daughter's fears, as JJ returned from the kitchen "Em?" Emily shook her head slightly "My sweet girl, talk to us," JJ said softly taking the seat next to her.

Those three words broke Sofia from her froze statue as she flung herself into JJ's arms, her face burring into her neck "Oh sweetheart" JJ whispered as she looked at Emily with concerned eyes, "Sofia talk to us please" JJ whispered as she ran her fingers gently up and down her back.

Her voice was unsteady as she spoke "don't let him take me" Emily sighed "Sofia listen to me please baby" Emily kept her voice soft "he isn't coming back ever" Sofia shook her head "He came back" JJ nodded "I know but Morgan made sure he can never come near you again my sweet girl" Sofia pulled back slightly as she looked at JJ and then at Emily "Gone?" Emily smiled "Yes darling,"

JJ smiled at her softly "Tell you what, how about I get you some chocolate ice-cream and then we can sit in the front room and watch some cartoons before you have a bath and then mommy can read you a bedtime story" JJ said softly as Sofia nodded "Right sweetie you get up for me and go to mommy" Emily smiled "Thank you" JJ smirked "All part of the job description"

* * *

After they had settled Sofia in bed JJ made a start on the dishes, Emily's hands snaked around her body causing JJ to lean into her "Hey" she whispered "You truly are amazing you know that Jennifer" Emily said softly as she placed a soft kiss on her neck. JJ turned in her arms "Emily I love that little girl" she said looking into her eyes "And how could I not because she is your double" Emily blushed slightly. She still wasn't use to the way JJ had been treating her, Emily fingers ran along her back as she dipped her head. Bringing JJ into a soft passionate kiss.

"You Agent Jareau are the most beautiful person I have ever met" JJ smiled as she moved into kiss her again, "You're not too bad yourself Agent Prentiss," she said with a slight smirk. "Leave them till morning and I'll do them," Emily said softly, keeping JJ in a soft embrace. JJ looked into stormy eyes she swallowed as Emily pulled her out of the kitchen "Emily" she said with a slight worry in her voice.

Emily turned and smiled as she guided them into the front room "Yes?" JJ chuckled "You are a beautiful distraction Emily Prentiss," JJ said in a hushed voice, only for her lips to be claimed again by Emily. JJ could not help the moan that fell from her lips, as Emily ran her tongue along her lower lip asking for entry, which JJ was all too happy to allow.

Their tongues duelled for dominance as Emily pulled her onto the couch causing JJ to straddle her lap, Emily pulled her closer as JJ tangled her fingers in the long brown hair, she felt the need for air as she broke away from the kiss their eyes locking, blue eyes darkened with desire brown stormy eyes locked with her as she claimed Emily's lips this time.

There was no rush nor any pressure as Emily's fingers trailed along JJ's sides, her touches slightly hesitant as they caught the outside of the blondes breasts causing JJ to moan softly against Emily's lips. Causing Emily to deepen the kiss JJ couldn't help her fingers running over Emily's chest as she nipped her lower lip before soothing it with her tongue nor could she help the warmth that settle between her legs as Emily ran her fingers over JJ's torso causing her muscles to twitch against her fingers, as she reached the bottom of her blouse where her fingers finally met the soft skin that laid beneath a soft moan emanating from her throat. JJ pulled back slightly as she looked into deep swirling chocolate eyes trying to catch her breath.

The fire of desire settled deep in Emily's stomach as she looked into stormy darkened blue eyes she bit her lower lip as her fingers traced along JJ's stomach causing her to close her eyes slightly and arch slightly into the touch, "Emily" she husked out, JJ knew if they carried on this path she wouldn't be able to control herself but the look in Emily's eyes held the same as hers.

This was built on desire, need, and want, "I want you," Emily whispered through shuddered breath as JJ could only nod in response. Emily pulled her into another deep kiss as JJ's fingers started to trace along her torso cupping her breast in her hand gently kneading it. This though was something JJ did not want to rush, Emily was still unsure and slightly skittish and the last thing the blonde wanted was to scare her or give her a reason to run.

"Em, if we don't stop now" Emily nodded against her, she knew in herself that if they didn't stop this path now there was no going back and if Emily was honest she didn't want to stop. Emily took a deep breath as she spoke "I know" it came out on the tail end of a moan as JJ's fingers trace over her taut nipple the fire building more and more inside her.

Emily would be the first to admit she hadn't got a clue what she was doing all she knew is she wanted the blonde that was straddling her lap, JJ rested her head slightly on Emily's shoulder as she kissed her way up to her ear as she whispered softly "Tell me if you want me to stop" Emily moaned softly as she shook her head. The feeling inside her made her feel alive more alive than she had done in the last 5 years. JJ nodded against her as she whispered again "Just tell me if you do" before taking her lube between her lips and sucking gently. Bringing a slight moan from Emily.

Keeping her movements slow she kissed her way down her neck gently dragging her tongue along the way, as her fingers kneaded her breast Emily whimpered slightly, her stomach churning with desire as JJ's hand moved to snake up her top meeting the soft but firm skin that lay beneath. JJ could not help her hips rocking softly against Emily.

If this was what Emily wanted JJ wasn't going to rush she wanted to take her time she wanted to learn how this strong profilers body worked were she moaned which points would make her tickle or squirm underneath her. "Jennifer" Emily whispered feeling her fingers against her skin. JJ pulled away slightly as she looked softly at her "I..." Emily closed her eyes slightly as JJ placed a soft kiss on her lips as she whispered "Want me to stop" Emily nodded slightly "sorry" JJ smiled "Shh, no need for sorry" she cupped her cheek gently with her hand rubbing it gently "I have told you you're in control and I meant it Emily" JJ said softly as she leant against the solid form under her. "Can I hold you and never let you go?" Emily whispered, JJ nodded against her as she moved from straddling her to now sitting on her lap "You can do them both because I don't want to go anywhere" JJ whispered as she hid her face into her neck.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The morning came too soon as the soft knock disturbed them from their sleep "mommy" Emily moaned softly "come on in darling" Emily side as she moved slightly keeping hold of the hand that was wrapped around her waist. "You want to cuddle baby?" Emily asked as her eyes met the flashing red lights, which told her it was 3.45am. Sofia shook her head slightly, over the past week Emily had learnt that look as she gently extracted the arm from around her.

"Bath?" Emily asked softly, but Sofia shook her head again "What do you want then darling Emily said as she stretched her back out "JJ" Emily chuckled "Well if you come and climb in this bed, I am sure she will give you a cuddle" Sofia smiled as her eyes dance, Emily kept her voice as a whisper as Sofia made her way over slowly. "Come on darling" Emily said as she took Sofia into her arms "You want to take my place?" Sofia shook her head and she climb over JJ's stomach making her move slightly.

Sofia froze slight as the body under her moved, JJ brought her arm up so it met Sofia as she pulled her over on to the other side "my sweet girl" she whispered as Sofia settled back down next to her. Emily could not help but watch in awe, for the past week Sofia had ended up either on the couch with JJ but the past two nights Sofia had walked into the bedroom in tears after not being able to find JJ only for Emily to wake pulling her onto the bed. JJ only seemed to stir for a few moments before sleep would claim her but each time her arm would wrap around her daughter.

The nightmares still came, Emily had settled more though she just could not get use to the way JJ was. She had known from the first day she had met her she was kind and caring but this blonde beauty that was now lying with her daughter tucked up in her arms. She had an overwhelming feeling, "is this what a family is?" Emily whispered to herself as she watched them both.

The two people who mattered more than everything ever had in her life were curled up next to her she finally felt content, but the worry was still there **'how do I tell her I don't want us to move out?' **Emily thought to herself, the soft sleepy voice pulled her from her thoughts, "stop thinking and get some sleep" JJ whispered as she took hold of Emily's hand.

* * *

JJ woke with a grunt a few hours later as she opened her eyes to see once Sofia Prentiss sat on her stomach "morning sweetheart" she mumbled softly "Mommy and me made breakfast" Sofia said as JJ turned her head to see Emily stood at the side holding a tray. "Hey" JJ said softly as she took hold of Sofia again as she moved to sit up. "What's this?" she mused softly "This would be breakfast with a steaming hot coffee" Emily smirked though the blush that rose against her cheeks made JJ smile "You trying to spoil me" JJ said softly as she ran her fingers through Sofia's hair. "Me made breakfast," Sofia chirped up.

JJ couldn't help but chuckle "Well then I best start eating it" Sofia nodded, as JJ took a bite her breakfast they both couldn't help look on in shock as the words fell out of Sofia's mouth "Mamma happy" JJ looked at Emily who had an amused but worried smile across her face as Sofia looked at her scared as the puzzle look on JJ's face made her think she had been naughty. "Mommy" she whispered as tears started to form in the soft chocolate eyes, JJ could hear the tears forming through her voice as JJ began to find her voice.

Gently she ran her fingers through Sofia's hair as she smiled, "I am very happy my sweet girl" she said in a whisper "And I love Saturday mornings even better," JJ said with a smirk before looking at Emily who now had a stupid goofy grin on her face. "You…I mean" she stumbled over her words slightly "I don't' unless you do" JJ said as she raised her eyebrow slightly knowing she was meaning about Sofia's slip of words, "But we do need to talk Emily" JJ said softly as a worried look masked in the back of Emily's eyes "Nothing bad I promise" JJ said as she went to move the tray.

"Right young lady can I get up while mommy gets you dressed and then we can work out what we are going to plan for today," JJ said with a soft smile. Emily took the tray just in time as Sofia flung her arms around JJ "My sweet girl" Sofia nodded against her as she kissed her cheek "Love you" JJ rub her nose against Sofia's "Love you too, right go on so I can get up sweetie"

"I'll be down in a bit I'm just going to grab a quick shower" JJ said as Emily watched Sofia run out of the bedroom "Jennifer," JJ shook her head "I don't mind if you don't, like I said we will talk but not while Sofia is awake okay" Emily nodded just as Sofia shouted "Mommy hurry up" Emily laughed "Yes ma'am" JJ couldn't help but laugh "She is bossy this morning" JJ said in amusement.

* * *

Half an hour later JJ made her way into the front room, Sofia was happily playing with her toys as Emily sat there in her own thoughts "I'll give you a penny if you tell me what you're thinking" JJ said softly as she ran her fingers through Emily hair "Later" JJ nodded as Sofia turned round at the sound of her voice "Mamma" JJ chuckled again "So missy when did I become mamma" she mused softly.

Sofia looked down at the floor as JJ made her way over "Hey sweetie" JJ said softly as she sat next to her "Can I have one of your cuddles because you give the best cuddles ever" Sofia smiled as she climbed onto JJ's lap wrapping her arms tightly around her. JJ pulled her close before starting to tickle her causing Sofia to laugh and squirm on her lap "Right missy, what are we doing today" JJ laughed as she continued to tickle her, Emily watched the scene that was unfolding in front of her, her eyes glinted with unshed tears.

JJ looked at her for a moment as Sofia calmed down "Emily" Emily shook her head "I'm fine" she smiled "You're sure" Emily nodded just as Sofia started to climb on JJ pushing her to the ground. "Right my little monkey" JJ laughed as Sofia was trying to tickle JJ "Sofia" Emily said softly "Mommy?" Emily laughed, "What would you like to do?" JJ watched the internal debate that was going on in Sofia's eyes. She had the same look as Emily had when she was thinking "Zoo"

JJ laughed "if mommy agrees and maybe we can leave her in the monkey cage" JJ teased "Or we can leave you in there since you're the one rolling on the ground like a monkey" Emily joked. "Emily, if you" Sofia calmed down on top of JJ as she looked at her "Sofia why don't you go into your room for a second, I just want a word with mommy" JJ said softly, JJ grunted as Sofia's foot made contact with her stomach "You okay Jennifer" JJ smiled "Yes I am, Em if you want to correct her" Emily shook her head slightly "Unless your uncomfortable" JJ smiled tell you what we will talk about it tonight after dinner okay?"

* * *

An hour later they were walking through the gates of the zoo Sofia held JJ's and Emily hand as she gasped at the animals, Emily smiled as she watched her daughter run towards the monkey cage she turned smiling at them both "What you thinking Emily" JJ asked as Emily became quite "That is the happiest I have seen her in a long time" Emily admitted JJ nodded. "And you seem it too" JJ commented, "I am" she said her smile lighting up her eyes. JJ smiled as they followed Sofia around as she stood in awe at the next pen "Iger" Emily laughed "Yes darling it's a tiger" Emily said placing her arms over Sofia's shoulders.

"Want to have a better look?" JJ asked as Sofia looked at her slightly confused, holding her arms open she looked at her "Up?" JJ nodded "Yep, that way you can see better" JJ said softly as she picked her up with Emily's help her legs wrapped around JJs neck carefully as she took hold of her ankles "That better sweetie" she could feel Sofia bouncing on her shoulders as Emily laughed "Take that as a yes" she mused. "Let's get some lunch" Emily said softly as Sofia started to wiggle on top of JJ "And you missy need to get down before you fall down" JJ laughed "Hey, this gives me more height" JJ teased as Emily wrapped her arms around Sofia pulling her off JJ's shoulders "Yes but is she stays up there much longer you're going to shrink"

By the time they were leaving the zoo Sofia was cradled on JJ's hip, her head lulled on her shoulder fast asleep, "I think someone is a little tired" Emily joked "I think you might be right" JJ said softly as they made the way to the car "I'll put her in Jennifer" JJ nodded "Yeah I might wake her doing it" Emily smiled "you'll get the hang of it" Emily said softly taking Sofia out of JJ's arms. "I hope so," JJ whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Emily sat on the couch as she waited for JJ to come back after Sofia had insisted that JJ put her to bed and read her a story. Emily was worried, was this talk going to be the end of this, she was falling more and more in love with JJ every day and watching her with Sofia just melted her heart.

Emily watched her walk back in the room as she turned her face away to hide the worry, which was written across it "Emily," JJ said softly "Do you want us to move?" Emily's voice was soft but even JJ could hear the tears that had been building up. "Emily look at me please" though she never met her eye line she did turn and look "Speak to me Emily, tell me why you think I want you gone" Emily sighed. "Because you didn't sign up for this" Emily said weakly.

JJ watched her for a moment bringing her fingers up to her face to tuck her hair behind her ear, though Emily flinched slight JJ smiled warmly and carried on until she could run her fingers down her cheek. "I want you to listen to me, I want you to listen until I have finished okay" Emily nodded leaning it to the touch. "I would like to move and not for the reasons you think. I want to ask you something first before I carry on" Emily nodded but her eyes held sadness. "Do you want to move out with Sofia?"

Emily moved slightly as though she was protecting herself as she turned to look away JJ gripped her hand to still her slightly "Emily answer me please" JJ turned more so she could look at her, gently she cupped her cheek as she spoke "Emily answer me, please. I am not going anywhere I just want to know" soft blue eyes held dark brown eyes as a soft reply was spoken "no" JJ smiled softly "Good now I want and need you to listen to me okay" Emily nodded though her eyes still held sadness and worry in them.

"You are wrong about a few things, okay. You say I didn't sign up for this and your right in a sense but you are also so wrong." JJ ran her fingers gently on her cheek. "I know this may be a lot to take in and a lot for you to get your head around but I need you to know okay" Emily nodded as more tears formed in her eyes "I have fallen in love with you Emily, I fell for you the first day I saw you and I also kicked myself for it because I knew you was straight" she gave a soft smile.

"When I first came to your house and I saw that little angle around your legs it melted my heart but it also hurt because I thought you trusted me enough to let me in. and then you started to, I love Sofia, Emily and I also love you and I want to be here for you both, I said I want to move and I think we need to move for so many reasons but I have three main ones" JJ looked at her for a moment "Shh, Emily its nothing bad" JJ said softly as she wiped the tears from her cheek.

"The main reason is because we really could do with a bigger house, that has a garden and three bedroom" JJ watched the flash of panic fly across Emily's eyes, but she pushed on "Secondly it is because we need somewhere for Helen to stay when we go away on a case" she gave a pointed look "And finally if you want to move in fully, it will raise questions that I am sure you don't want to answer or deal with yet and personally I would rather keep this between us Emily. I love you and I meant what I said I do not want to rush this I want to take it slow. And if we had an extra room the team would just see it as we are house mates"

Emily looked at her as though she was trying to find the lie or some doubt that would make it true that people do not get a successful conclusion. "You want us?" Emily asked her voice uncertain "Oh, Emily I don't just want you both, I need you both. I need to know you are safe and I love you both so much, it would break my heart if you walked out that door and never came back" JJ said softly. Emily looked at her slightly confused.

JJ could not help but laugh, "You need me to make that in to simple terms?" she could not keep the amusement off her face as she said it. "Yes, because either I heard wrong or you just asked us to move in and move house with you" JJ cupped Emily's cheek "That is exactly what I am asking, but I also don't want to rush this" JJ said softly as she placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips.

"And as for Sofia calling me Mama I don't mind unless you do, Emily I am not going anywhere unless you want to walk away from this" JJ said as she looked into soft chocolate eyes. "I don't mind, but" JJ looked at her "I am not him Emily. I would never raise my hand to you or Sofia, I can't promise we won't argue, because we more than likely will do," Emily nodded still feeling slightly unsure "that's what he promised" Emily let out in a whisper, JJ looked at her in shock "What did you say?"

Emily moved back looking into deep blue eyes "Sorry" the fear that JJ saw flash in Emily's eyes broke her heart. Here in front of her despite the fun and smiles was still one very scared and broken Emily. "You don't need to say sorry, just talk to me Emily" JJ pushed slightly "For this to work I need you not to hide away from me. I need you to let me in and trust me to help you through this." JJ paused slightly.

"I know you are still having nightmares, I know that you are still worried that I am going to turn on you baby but I promise you every day when I walk out that door you will know how much I love you both and how much I want you in my life, and if you ever doubt that for one second you tell me, you understand" Emily swallowed slightly. "I understand it Jen" she closed her eyes slightly as JJ ran her fingers across her cheek. Emily flinched slightly "sorry" JJ smiled, she was getting use to the flinches whenever she touched her "Emily stop saying sorry, I understand I promise you, and as I have said whatever happens in this house in our lives in our private time remains just that" Emily nodded as she kissed JJ's hand.

"I know it will take time before you believe it as well and Emily that is fine okay. One step at a time" Emily smiled as she leant towards JJ, JJ wrapped her arms around her pulling her close, "You are my precious girl, and Sofia is my sweet girl and that will never change Em" Emily nuzzled her face into the nook of JJ's face as she spoke "What did I do to deserve you" JJ chuckled "Oh, I never said you deserved me Emily" she teased. "And what you said last night, I hope this is a family because that's what I want" Emily blushed "You wasn't meant" JJ pulled her close "I know but Emily I heard you and it's okay I promise, you are my family if you want to be" Emily placed a soft kiss on the bare skin "More than anything"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"I swear to god, she is fine and even if she wasn't it really isn't my place to say anything is it." JJ sighed, "I know you are worried about her and that you care." She paced in the kitchen pinching the bridge of her nose "Look if you want to come around and see for yourself then feel free to do so" she said "Okay, and Garcia thanks" JJ said softly.

Emily stood in the doorway leaning against the frame watching her as she paced, she cleared her throat slightly as not to make her jump "Hey sweetie" JJ smiled as Emily finally made her way in. "You okay Jen?" JJ laughed, "Yeah just Garcia is on her way over" Emily's eyes went slightly wide "Jen what if" JJ placed a finger on her lips to hush her "If Sofia calls me Mama then she calls it me and if Garcia feels the need to question we will think of something to shut her up" JJ winked.

"You know if it wasn't for Garcia I don't think I would have had the balls to you know" Emily admitted "Oh you would have in time Emily," a play of emotions flickered in her eyes as JJ watched in amazement, "What's going on in that beautiful mind" Emily smiled "Just thinking" she bit the inside of her lips as she lowered her face down to capture JJ's lips with her own.

* * *

Sofia came running into the kitchen flying into JJ's legs nearly knocking her off balance "Whoa, there little one" Sofia looked up at JJ as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Mommy" Sofia said as she looked around at Emily "Yes, darling" Sofia bit her lip "Can I have some juce please" JJ chuckled "Just give me a second darling" Emily said softly as she moved towards the fridge.

"So my sweet girl, you want to see Pen today?" Sofia's eyes went wide "Pink!" JJ laughed, "See Garcia has a new name" Emily laughed walking back over "Here you go, be careful not to spill" JJ couldn't help but laugh "What's so funny?" Emily asked, "You two have the same facial expressions it is just too cute" Emily blushed slightly.

* * *

"Okay I now see your point about Mickey Mouse" JJ said as she headed towards the door "Hey" JJ smiled as Garcia walked in "How is my kitten" Sofia heard the now familiar voice of Garcia as she ran towards the down "Pink!" she screeched as she came flying into her legs. "Hey beautiful" Sofia held her hands up towards Garcia and Garcia was all too happy to pick her up "Where's your mommy?" Garcia asked as she tickled her side causing Sofia to squirm in her arms "She's in the front room" JJ said softly as they made their way in "You know Garcia she can walk" Emily teased

"I know but she gives the best cuddles" JJ smiled as she made her way into the kitchen, Garcia sat on the chair as Sofia sat on her lap "How you doing Emily?" Garcia asked as Emily chuckled "Mommy happy" Emily shook her head. "Looks like I am not allowed to talk today" she gave a pointed look at Sofia "Darling why don't you go and play in your room so we can talk" Emily said softly.

JJ made her way back with three cups of coffee "Here you go girls" JJ smiled placing them down on the coffee table "Well?" Garcia said softly "I am fine honestly Garcia" she smiled softly "And Sofia?" Emily closed her eyes slightly "She is doing much better, she is still having nightmares but" Emily sighed "Emily what's happened" Garcia looked at her concerned "Nothing has happened," Emily sighed "I am just going to check on her and put some TV on in her room Jen" JJ nodded as she watched her retreat out of the room.

* * *

"JJ," JJ gave a soft smile "They both aren't getting much sleep Garcia right now, that's all" Garcia nodded "Why does it seem she can't stand to be in a room with anyone?" JJ laughed "Because she can't, she just isn't comfortable Pen" JJ sighed "So have you two done anything more than talk?" Garcia smirked "No, but she is going to be moving in fully when we find a bigger house so I can give up the couch and have a room" JJ chuckled "So you're going to house share?" JJ nodded "Sofia won't settle and I don't Emily can cope being alone" Garcia nodded.

* * *

"Mama!" Sofia said running into the front room "Whoa, little one" Garcia's eyes went wide "Something you're not telling me isn't there?" Garcia mused, "I don't know what you mean" she gave a pointed look as Sofia climbed onto her lap "Ark?" JJ smiled "Later sweetheart, why don't you get mommy and see if she wants to go for some lunch?" JJ asked as her fingers ran through her hair.

"You have done more than talk haven't you?" Garcia said raising her eyebrow as she spoke. JJ closed her eyes slightly "Garcia I am asking you as my best friend to please drop it" Garcia looked at her for a moment "JJ, have you not been getting any sleep?" JJ chuckled "A little" she said with a shrug.

Sofia came back in the room with a frown across her little face; JJ gave her a soft smile "Mommy in the bedroom?" JJ asked as Sofia just nodded "Why don't you give Pen a cuddle while I go and get mommy" JJ said as she picked Sofia up placing her on Garcia's lap "I won't be long" she said with a sigh leaving Garcia and Sofia alone.

"Mommy crying," Sofia whispered into Garcia's neck "Shh, sweetie she will be okay" Garcia said softly as she placed a soft kiss on her head.

* * *

JJ knocked on the door before walking in, her heart broke slightly Emily was curled on the bed holding the pillow as the soft sobs could be heard. JJ made her way over sitting on the edge of the bed she gently ran her fingers along her back, "Em, it's okay baby I promise" Emily didn't move as she spoke "Jen, I can't bring myself to say it, what if they find out and." JJ cut her off slightly "Emily you know better than anyone, that no one is going to blame you for what has happened, Garcia is just worried about you both that's all" Emily nodded as she rolled over so JJ could wrap her arms around her.

"How about we all go out and get some lunch then me and you can take Sofia to the park" JJ said softly as she placed a soft kiss against her cheek, "don't let me go" Emily whispered "Not in a million years baby" JJ smiled as her fingers gently ran along her cheek "Come on before Sofia gets Garcia watching Mickey mouse" Emily laughed slightly "Give me a second" Emily said as she sat up "I'll go and wait in the front room and Em take your time"

* * *

JJ made her way back into the front room "Right she won't be long and then how about we go to Wendy's for some lunch?" JJ asked looking at Sofia who had turned around looking at her "Mommy" JJ smiled "She is okay I promise sweetheart" JJ said running her fingers through her hair "Garcia can I ask one thing, don't ask her what happened, she will tell you when she is ready and when she has dealt with it herself" she gave a soft smile "Okay, is she alright though?" JJ chuckled "Nothing that time out with this little one won't heal"

"Sofia come and put your coat on please" Emily said from the doorway as Sofia jumped off Garcia's lap flying into Emily's legs "You need to find some breaks young lady or me and JJ are going to have bruises all over our legs" she mused as she helped Sofia with her coat.

* * *

Half an hour later they were all sat around the table looking over the menu, Emily ordered a salad and a coffee to which JJ gave a sad smile, Emily hadn't eaten that much over the past few weeks and when she did manage to eat something more she had brought it up an hour later, in all Emily was losing weight which she couldn't afford to lose. JJ orders the house special and so did Garcia along with two more coffees while Sofia asked for the fish finger meal and Emily ordered her so orange juice.

They sat having light conversation while they waited for their food but even Garcia could tell Emily was finding it hard, both Emily and Sofia looked exhausted to say the least and Garcia was feeling slightly guilty for dragging them all out as she spoke. "You two look like you could use a week off just to catch up on some sleep" JJ glared at her as Emily started to pick at her nails "Sofia isn't sleeping to good right now and I am fine Garcia" the last part came out as a slight warning causing JJ to sigh.

They both knew Garcia was worried, dull brown eyes met soft concerned blue eyes as she cleared her throat once the food had been placed they began to eat though Emily started to talk. "Garcia I know you mean well and I am sorry if I seem offhanded, it's just" she closed her eyes as she looked at her daughter. "He hurt her Pen" sad eyes met with hers as Garcia let out a slight gasp "Oh, Emily," she said softly. Emily let a dry chuckle out "And she couldn't even tell me instead she told Derek, hence he has been around a lot, I am just going to the toilet, can you" JJ nodded "I can Em," JJ said softly as she watched Emily retreat towards the bathroom "That's why I asked you to leave it Garcia" JJ ran her fingers across her face.

"I am sorry JJ, I had no idea" JJ gave a weak smile "She doesn't want anyone knowing okay" Garcia nodded "Mama" JJ chuckled "Yes sweetheart" Sofia watched her for a moment before moving off the chair to stand next to JJ "Mama sad?" JJ shook her head "Come here my sweet girl" JJ said as she pulled her onto her lap "I am happy I promise" she said softly running her fingers through her hair as Sofia gave her a cuddle "luv you Mama" JJ placed a soft kiss on her forehead "And I love you too sweetie"

Garcia watched with an amused look on her face "JJ you don't need to tell me or answer but I think you too have done more than just talk and I promise it won't leave my lips and I won't say anything to Emily" JJ just nodded allowing Garcia to take it how she saw fit "So do you fancy coming to the park for a bit or you need to get off?" JJ asked as they waited for Emily "I would love to come if that is okay, JJ where is Emily?" JJ laughed toilet she won't be long," she said as she motioned for the bill.

JJ settled Sofia as they waited for Emily, she gave a soft smile as she spoke "Feel better" though the pointed look she gave her at the same time just made Emily nodded "Right this little wants to go to the park and Garcia is coming with us" Emily smiled "Shall we then" Garcia watched them both, she knew something more was at play now and she wasn't even thinking about them both maybe being in a relationship. There was a worry in JJ's eyes and a distant look in Emily eyes as she spoke.

* * *

They arrived at the park half an hour later as Emily and JJ sat on the bench watching Garcia play with Sofia in the sand box Emily leant into JJ who in turn wrapped her arm around her as she spoke "Emily you need to eat and try and keep it down baby" Emily nodded slightly "Sorry" she whispered leaning into her more. Garcia watched them both for a moment before her attention was drawn back to Sofia "Mommy looks happy sweetheart doesn't she" Sofia looked up "Mama makes Mommy happy" Garcia ran her finger through her light brown hair "She sure does sweetie"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Sorry updates take so long on this story…. I am hoping to make some headway on it next week while I am off work….This is just a small chapter fill ;o)**

Emily watched JJ interacting with Sofia from the kitchen, she could not help but chuckle, Sofia had managed to pin JJ on her back and was tickling her, JJ squirmed and laughed. It was as though a band aid was finally wrapping around her heart and healing the wounds, she knew it would take time for both her and Sofia, but the more time they were with JJ the less the nightmares lingered, Sofia managed to have a few undisturbed nights, she wasn't wetting the bed as much, though she still came in the bedroom looking for JJ in the early hours of the morning.

It had now been three months since she had come home for the hospital, JJ was so understanding and kind never pushing her even when she would flinch JJ would not back down, or she would act as though Emily had not flinched at all. Emily still had one fear that plagued her mind and it was one thing she feared, it was an irrational fear but it was deep seated in her mind. If she could just overcome that, her and JJ could build a future and that was something Emily wanted more than anything.

* * *

Sofia still worshipped JJ and that worried her slightly should things go the way she feared. Emily had not managed to get past the kissing stage and JJ for her part understood that aside from this being so new to Emily she knew what her fear was, if Emily let herself go she was worried that the sweet loving blonde would change. It was an irrational thought and fear but it was there, Emily could not help but play the scenarios through her mind.

Her guard and walls were still up tight at work she was still closed off more than she had been in the past but at night when JJ locked the front door Emily would allow some of her walls to fall though she still kept part of herself tightly sealed but as she watched and heard the laughter now coming from her daughter, and her heart cascaded to the highest level. Could she allow JJ to see and know her fears could she open her heart completely to her? She knew deep down she was in love with JJ but the three words **'I love you'** sent her in to a slight panic.

* * *

As though she could feel herself being watched JJ turned looking straight at Emily she could already see a play of emotion swirling deep in Emily's eyes, she smiled softly taking her eyes off Sofia for a second before letting out a grunt as she was pounced on, Emily couldn't hold back her own laughter as Sofia jumped on her. "Mommy" Emily smiled as JJ started to tickling the small form on her stomach "You young lady are sure to build my stomach muscles" she joked.

"Mama" JJ smiled wrapping her arms around her "Yes sweetheart" Sofia was much like Emily and could sense the shift in the atmosphere between them both as she spoke softly more as a whisper "is this home now?" she asked a flash of fear of rejection swirl in her eyes as JJ smiled brightly at her "I think so but you best ask mommy" she looked at Emily who was now grinning like a Cheshire cat as she nodded "Well I think young lady your question has been answered" she smirked placing a soft loving kiss on her brow.

"Darling you need to wash up for your dinner it is nearly ready" Emily said softly looking at both the people that had become her world Sofia was her world and saviour from the moment she had been born but now she felt complete, though she felt like running from the feelings inside her mind and heart stopped her. She was finally truly happy, Sofia nodded as she looked back at JJ "Mama help me?" JJ nodded "Come on kiddo we both could do with cleaning up while mommy finishes making dinner" Sofia jumped off JJ's stomach causing her to grunt again before getting off the floor to catch the child that was running full speed ahead to the bathroom.

* * *

They ate in relevant silence though Emily couldn't help but watch JJ as she helped Sofia cut her food up, thoughts that were swirling in her mind came out before she realised what she had said "our family" Emily covered her mouth as she looked at JJ who was now totally focused on Emily, the embarrassment that washed over her face made her want to run and hide just as JJ gripped her hand in order to ground her as she smiled softly "If you want it to be" her eyes went wide in shock as the words stumbled out of her mouth "I…that wasn't…I mean" JJ placed a finger on her lip to still her rambling as her eyes held Emily lovingly "Shh, sweetheart its okay and I am honoured you feel that way" Emily's cheeks reddened as she looked at her intently swallowing hard she placed a soft kiss on the finger that ran along her lips before she nodded as all words failed her.

And right now in that second she knew she was finally ready and wanted to make love to this beautiful woman in front of her, though she had no clue what she was doing, but she knew with JJ's guidance she would be okay and also she was a very fast learner, JJ watched her before turning around to look at Sofia who also had a silly grin on her face watching them both. "Does your mind ever switch off Emily?" JJ asked though she was not looking at the profiler in case the question scared her. Emily blushed slightly as the soft words left her lips that held an underlying meaning to them "Only when you hold me" JJ swallowed slightly. She was in shock she had never seen Emily so open, so honest to herself and let alone voicing her thoughts.

Had she finally gained her trust? Had Emily come to some sort of realization that she was not going to be hurt. Nevertheless, the slight fear that washed over her eyes gave it away and in that moment, JJ knew she had to prove to the woman whom she loved that she would never hurt her and she loved her so much. However, she knew Emily was not ready to hear the word **'I love you'** to be spoken. "I think a certain young lady should have a nice bubble bath before she is tucked into bed tonight" Emily smiled as Sofia nodded through a yawn, "That's if a young lady can stay awake long enough" JJ commented.

Once Sofia was out of the bath and dried JJ curled on the bed as Sofia curled in her ready for her bedtime story, JJ had a habit of making stories up which Sofia seemed to love, the soft sweet voice filled the house as she told the story.** "Once upon a time there was a fair maiden, but she wasn't the normal kind of maiden who stayed at home with her family, this maiden was a knight. She was one of a kind, a protector and a mother, and more than anything she had the heart of a lion she would go to the end of the world to save the innocent and keep those she loved safe. Now the knight was also a mystery she kept herself sheltered and guarded from people, but one day a band of knights came to rescue this strong loving knight from the bad things that were happening at home. She had tried to hide it and handle it on her own. But her daughter knew better. Her young child save her mommy from the bad things"** JJ paused as she looked down at a now sleeping Sofia, carefully she removed herself from her placing the cuddly lion in her place which JJ had brought her a few weeks ago which had quickly become the thing she slept with at night.

* * *

Emily sat on the couch in the front room listening to the story that JJ was telling Sofia the tear rolled silently down her cheeks the words hitting her deeply, JJ was right her daughter had saved her without understanding and JJ and the team had recused them both. JJ leaned on the door as she softly spoke "What you thinking sweetie?" she asked Emily turned to look at her, "You saved me before I knew I needed saving" JJ smiled "And I always will baby, I always will"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**I have been totally overwhelmed with the amount of reviews and followers on this story so from the bottom of my heart I want to say thank you…This is the final chapter of this story and I really hope I bring it to a very fitting end…I hope you all enjoy! **

JJ watched her for a moment before pushing herself off the door frame making her way over to her she held out her hand which Emily took pulling the blonde onto her lap, she ran her finger lovingly through her hair as she spoke "Thank you, I do not know what I did to deserve you Jennifer, but what I do know is you saved me, you saved me the first day I laid eyes on you. That was the first time in a long while that I felt wanted and safe and you never cease to amaze me" JJ blushed slightly. "You my sweet princess have always and always will be worth saving and the second you start to doubt that, I will be at your side to remind you. And that is something I can promise"

Emily's eyes fell on JJ's lips as all words failed her; JJ seemed to have the effect to render her speechless. Is this what love was, is this what it meant to be loved? For the first time in her life, she believed in something so strong that it defined everything she had been brought up on. Gently she cupped JJ's cheek pulling her into a gentle kiss, which was full of love tenderness and a promise of trust. A slight moan filled the air, which neither of them was sure whom it came from.

"Jennifer" Emily husked as the kiss broke, JJ smiled softly her eyes searching the deep chocolate orbs in front of her that seemed to be raw with emotions and feelings. Emily looked into bright swirling blue eyes that held an underlining passion, JJ gently ran her fingers against Emily jaw line as she spoke "Yes baby?" Emily swallowed hard, her body emanating a heat deep inside which she had not felt for a long time.

Emily could not seem to find the words again so instead she thought it would be far easier to show her with a deep passionate kiss. Emily's tongue ran along JJ's bottom lip asking for entry, which JJ allowed all too willingly. Their tongues ran alongside one another deepening the kiss, only breaking when the need for air became an issues, JJ looked in too deep brown eyes which had darken with desire. Emily looked back into blue eyes, which seemed brighter than ever they were filled with a need and want, which Emily knew, and right now Emily wanted to receive.

As though JJ could read her thoughts she took Emily's hand in hers as she tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind Emily's ear, Emily could feel the love and tenderness with each movement. She looked confused for a moment as JJ rose off her lap. The gentle tugs on her hand making her understand that JJ wanted her to follow her and trust her. It was amazing what one look could do what one smiled and a glint in an eye could make you feel. It allowed you to trust the person in front of you, to allow that person to love you the way you should have been loved all along.

JJ guided her up the now familiar hallway into their bedroom, she turned slowly closing the door before looking intently into deep dark eyes for any sign of hesitation, she saw a slight fear but if wasn't a fear of what might happen more a fear of the unknown, JJ gave a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around the strong firm body. This truly was an honour in JJ's eyes, this was something precious that needed to be taken slowly, she wanted to know ever part of the woman she held in her arms.

She brought one hand away from her lower back bringing it up to her cheek gently running her finger along it before pulling Emily into a soft kiss. She ran her fingers softly down her neck as she deepened the kiss, Emily brought her hand up to hers as JJ broke the kiss to look in her eyes as she spoke "Allow me please" the request was so soft and filled with so much love Emily could only nodded her reply. "I want to take this slowly" there was a playful and loving undertone in JJ's voice as the words were husked out so softly, Emily swallowed as JJ peppered soft kisses up along her jaw line, pulling her closer as she made her way down her neck, listening to each soft moan that came from Emily.

Gently she guided her back towards the bed as her fingers trailed over the buttons of her blouse. This was truly an honour to be allowed to worship this strong woman in front of her, she trailed kisses along her collarbone as her fingers slowly started to undo the first button with each movement with each button revealing more skin she worshipped the area though she stayed away from her breasts, she wanted to leave those for now, allowing Emily a chance to stop this to allow her some control over her body.

Emily moaned softly with each kiss letting out a soft gasp when JJ found a rather sensitive spot, no one had ever taken this much time with her body. The past relationships she had been in would remove her cloths working her just enough that the warm slack heat would settle between her legs to ease their entry. But now her body was humming with each different touch, slowly her blouse fell to the ground.

JJ's fingers trailed over her stomach she smirked feeling the muscles contract under the tips of her fingers as her nails gently grazed the skin, her fingers gently ran along the outer hem of her pants. Again she held Emily's eyes in her as she went to unbutton and remove both her pants and panties though she wouldn't dream of touching her core yet there was just too much of the beautiful body to explore right now and JJ was going to take her time even if that meant all night long. Emily swallowed as both fell to the ground JJ helped her to step out of them before making her sit on the bed so she could remove her socks. Emily could not help but run her fingers gently through the blonde's hair causing her to look up for a moment. She smiled lovingly at her as she motion for her to get into bed.

Emily watched in awe as JJ removed her cloths her soft firm breast made Emily lick her lips and JJ couldn't help but smirk as she moved to the other side of the bed to get in her naked body brushed softly against Emily's as she whispered softly into her ear causing her to shiver slightly "If you want me to stop just say okay baby" Emily nodded, as JJ's body seemed to mould into hers. Gently she turned in slow movements she gently straddled her lap. As she slowly leaning in to pull, Emily into a deep lovingly kiss, causing Emily to moan.

Running her fingers softly down her side catching the outline of her bra, Emily couldn't help her back arching up towards her, as JJ broke the kiss before peppering kisses along her jawline again, making her way down her neck and lavishing attention on a very sensitive spot on her neck which brought a deep guttural moan from Emily. Instead of kissing down her collarbone, she moved over to her shoulder peppering kisses and running her tongue along the outside of her arm all the way down to her fingers.

Taking each finger into her mouth and gently sucking her teeth gently scraping against her skin before the soft pop came one her mouth reached the tip of her finger, JJ slowly made her way back up her arm on the inside pulling more moans and finding ticklish spots along the way. She repeated the same action on her other arm and on each digit before motion Emily to lean up so she could reveal the full firm breasts that laid beneath the bra.

She softly kissed her way along her chest before taking the very taut nipple between her lips, gently nipping before soothing it with her tongue as she sucked gently against her skin as Emily moaned deeply the sensation caused her to gasp gently against JJ's hair as she gently played with it her fingers softly scraping her scalp causing JJ to moan against her breast. She repeated the same action on the other nipple as one hand toyed with her other breast.

Slowly she made her way down her torso running her tongue along her stomach JJ could not help but watch in amazement at her muscles contracted underneath her as Emily's back arched towards her one hand still in her hair as the other held the sheets inn a death grip. Emily had never felt this before her body so highly aroused and sensitive she could feel herself on the brink and JJ had not been anywhere near her core. Her mind could not even comprehend a coherent thought lost in the throes of her arousal; the moans flowed into the room as she tried to keep herself quite.

Fingers trailed first down the outside of her thighs as JJ kissed over her hips gently sucking in places causing Emily to mummer her name, her hips bucked slightly as nails grazed the inside of her thigh towards her groin causing her to moan deeply and loudly "God Jennifer" she moaned out. JJ repeated the exact same action she had on her arms on Emily's legs, as JJ ran her tongue along her instep of her foot Emily's toes curled as an orgasm ripped through her body. JJ smirked as she waited for the shuddered to settle before continuing her ministrations.

"Fuck yes" Emily nearly screamed as JJ's mouth pressed against her pubic bone, silently thankfully she had trimmed the area a few days ago, Emily couldn't help but run her fingers through JJ's hair as she fully settled between her legs she stole a glance up at Emily which in turn caused her to moan against her core, Emily's eyes where nearly black with desire, taking a deep breath Emily's arousal attacked her senses causing her body to shudder in pleasure, gently she ran her tongue along the outside of her folds causing Emily to whimper slightly.

As soon as JJ dipped her tongue into the moist folds gently dipping into the entrance of her core, another orgasm ripped through her body, it was so powerful more powerful than anything she had ever felt her hips bucked uncontrollably against JJ causing her to place her hand on her hips to still her, she felt Emily tense slightly at the movement she looked up at her softly looking for any sign she wanted her to stop the second their eyes locked she relaxed again.

JJ settle back down between her legs as her tongue ran over her clit causing Emily to scream her name at the tail end of a deep moan. Her fingers toyed between her folds taking in the juices and essence that was solely Emily the scent was intoxicating to her. JJ had not noticed how close she was to her own climax as it ripped through her body causing her to moan deeply against Emily's core, sending vibrations deep within her body.

She sucked gently before nipping against her clit as her tongue soothed it straight away, the different feelings Emily was experiencing were like none she had ever felt as she felt another orgasm building deep inside her.

The tears seeped from her eyes as JJ gently placed a finger inside side her rocking it lovingly against her before adding another keeping her movement slow as she trailed kisses back up her body as she moved so her own centre was rubbing against her thigh Emily could feel the wetness on her skin causing her to moan out JJ's name as soft words attacked her ears "Open your eyes for me baby" JJ whispered "I want to see you." Emily struggled to open her eyes but when she did, she looked in to deeply loving eyes as the words fell from her lips "I love you" her voice filled with so much emotion that pushed JJ over the edge, before pushing Emily into another orgasm.

JJ slowly extracted her body off the top of Emily once the wave of climax had subsided pulling Emily into a loving kiss, Emily tasted herself on JJ's lips, as she was unable to hold in the moan as the blonde pulled away so she was able to wrap her arms around her pulling her close. Emily's head rested against JJ's chest as her fingers ran against her naked skin. JJ placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she whispered "I love you too Emily Prentiss. I loved you from the second I laid eyes on you"


End file.
